Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair
by ellibells
Summary: Post season 4; Series of future Chair fics, fluffy humour and love love love! It started off with Chair drabbles but it has now turned into an ongoing story about future Chair - includes a baby Bass, a wedding, camping and a bit of jealousy! Playful & :D
1. Go camping

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 1: Go camping

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: Enjoy, hope it satisfies you Chair needs! And don't forget to review after reading! Cheers! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately!

* * *

Chuck and Blair had agreed to go on a camping trip with Serena and Dan who were now engaged. Over the years, Chuck had learnt to tolerate Dan only because Serena insisted and Blair would have been pissed if he didn't. They had been invited by Serena who thought it would be a good bonding session for them all. After all, Dan was about to become Chuck's sort of brother-in-law.

A few days before the trip, Chuck had insisted that Nate and Vanessa join them. If Chuck had to go, so did everyone else. Vanessa and Nate didn't have a problem as they both got along with Dan but if they came, that meant Chuck and Blair wouldn't have to talk to Dan as much, Chuck had planned it perfectly.

It was now the morning of the trip and everyone was meeting at Chuck's to sort out arrangement and set off from there.

"Ok so has everyone got an itinerary? Guy's are you even listening to me, this is important", Serena was stood in Chuck's living room in front of Nate, Vanessa and Dan giving out orders. It was early morning and no one bothered to pay attention to the annoyed blonde.

"Yes. We all have them. Just give it a rest, its 7am", Nate complained as he slouched on the couch waiting to be told they can leave.

Serena sighed and sat down with a frown on her face as if she was a little girl who had just been told off.

Chuck then appeared from his bedroom, closely followed by Blair who was dressed for the occasion.

"The cars are waiting downstairs, everyone ready?" Chuck asked quietly.

There was a short silence before the two couple who were sitting began to get up and proceed to the elevator. But before they managed to get to the door, they were interrupted.

Blair stepped in front of Chuck with a grin on her face.

"Chuck and I will be travelling in a separate vehicle to you guys by the way", Blair said as she turned towards Chuck who was also grinning.

"Ew…please! It's too early. Ok it's not too early, it's just wrong. So wrong." Serena shot with a look of disgust on her face.

The rest of the group just continued to the elevator as they were not surprised at all, it was Chuck and Blair.

Serena continued to look disgusted at Chuck as the group got into the elevator.

"I'm…Chuck Bass!" Chuck shot at Serena with his signature smirk.

Blair just giggled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend who had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She loved it when he said that, it was so true and it always got her hot and bothered.

xoxo

"Didn't know you were going on a world tour Waldorf", Chuck said sarcastically as the driver tried to cram the last of Blair's belongings in the boot of the limo.

Blair shot Chuck a warning glare followed by a sarcastic smile.

"What? I need to be prepared. Besides, I've never been camping, how am I supposed to know what you pack?" Blair questioned her amused looking boyfriend.

"I though Dorota made a list and packed for you?" Chuck responded

"She did, but I added a few extras! You know me, I strive for perfection", Blair smiled.

"Ok, let's go before you decided to bring the rest of the kitchen sink", Chuck grinned and opened the limo door to allow Blair to slide in first.

Blair kissed Chuck on the cheek to say thank you as she got in the limo, followed shortly by Chuck.

* * *

It had been two hours since they had set off and Blair had just woken up from her nap.

"Good morning beautiful", Chuck said calmly as he smiled down to Blair who had fallen asleep with her head on him lap.

Out of nowhere, Blair grabbed onto Chuck's collar dragging him down to her level so she was able to place a passionate kiss on his soft lips.

"Hmmm", Chuck moaned against her lips.

"What was that for?" he asked as she released him from her grasp.

"No reason", Blair returned with a suggestive smirk.

"Well…why don't I give you a reason", Chuck smirk as he moved to position himself and Blair so they were laying on the length of the limo seat.

"With pleasure…" Blair trailed off as Chuck started to kiss to soft spot on her neck.

Chuck knew just how to get Blair hot and bothered within seconds, it was one of his many talents just as Blair was the only one who could get Chuck excited by just looking at him. It was like she had a spell over him, one look and he's gone.

"Too much clothing", Blair muttered as she began unbuttoning Chuck shirt.

Chuck quickly obliged to Blair's comment and proceeded undressing her. It wasn't long before they were both in their underwear. Chuck was hovering above Blair, taking in her perfectly shaped form. He loved how perfect her body fit next to his; they were truly made for one another Chuck thought as one of his hand glided across her flawless, porcelain skin.

Blair tingled from his touch, he had magic hands, she felt as if she could die from his touch, it was like electricity shooting through her body.

"I need you…please", Blair begged as she looked longingly into his eyes.

Chuck loved it when she begged and Blair certainly noticed as he pressed his hips to hers so she could feel his growing bulge.

"If you insist baby…" Chuck said smoothly as he ripped her panties, La Perlas of course.

Blair gasped with shock as she heard the rip.

"Chuck! Oh my G-", Blair was cut off as Chuck slipped 2 digits into her.

"God, you're so beautiful", He complemented as Blair's panting became less harsh.

Chuck immediately kissed Blair's swollen cherry lips and then did as she commanded. He swiftly removed his boxers and slid into her.

He relished in the feel, she was so perfect for him, they fit together like no one else could. She was the one and only.

xoxo

By this time, without them realising, they had arrived at their destination and the rest of the group had began getting out of the other limo.

"Why aren't they getting out of the limo?" Dan asked slightly confused.

"Yes, tell them to hurry up, we wanna get a good spot and get the tent up", Vanessa added.

Chuck's driver then approached the others with a smile on his face shaking his head slightly.

"Mr Bass will be along shortly as he and Miss Waldorf are currently otherwise engaged", Arthur told the group and then walked to the boot of the limo to begin removing the luggage.

Before anyone could speak, Nate spoke up.

"What do you suppose they are doing?" He asked naively while looking to the rest of his friends.

The all turned to him with a how-do-you-not-know-the-answer look. It took a few seconds for him to catch up.

"Ah….Oh seriously?" He asked with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What else would they be doing dumb-ass, braiding each other's hair?" Serena said sarcastically with a frown.

Nate just shrugged and went to help Arthur with Blair's luggage.

"_YES! CHUCK!" _Blair yelled from the limo followed by Chuck. _"OH! BLAIR"._

"Ok…I'm going to find a toilet…" Dan said awkwardly as he walked quickly away from the situation.

"Yeh, wait up Dan…" Vanessa called after him.

Serena just shook her head in disbelief as Nate looked at her and shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I feel so violated right now. I feel like I need to wash my hands…Urgh!" Serena said as she threw her arms up in the air.

* * *

A few minutes later, the couple exited the limo to be greeted by a group full of disturbed friends.

Blair immediately blushed and laughed awkwardly while Chuck just grinned and carried on as usual, taking Blair's hand and leading her towards the campsite area.

The rest of the group followed a few meters behind, not wanting to get too close, not after what had just occurred.

After a few hours of Chuck and Blair figuring out how to get their tent up while the other's watched in amusement, they had finally got it up. It wasn't easy; Chuck got hit round the face with one of the poles, courtesy of Blair swinging it at him by accident when attempting to turn around. Blair's foot got stuck on one of the ropes and ended up falling flat on her bum in a huge puddle.

They were now huddled round the small fire in their couples, trying to keep warm. Vanessa and Nate had gotten into their sleeping bags and where sat close on one of the wood logs that they used as a seat. Dan had his arm around Serena who was wrapped in about six layers of clothing. Then there was Chuck and Blair, Blair had wrapped her and Chuck in a huge blanket and had positioned herself on Chuck's lap, insisting that bugs would climb up her legs if she sat with her feet on the floor. Chuck didn't mind though, he loved it when Blair sat on his lap; he secretly loved to cuddle in bed, not that he would ever admit it to anyone apart from Blair.

"Is everyone excited for tomorrow? We have a fun day planned, first our walk to the mountain and then our bike ride back down" Serena said positively to all her friends around the fire.

"Whoop…my favourite", Blair said very sarcastically.

"B, come on! It'll be fun, I promise", her best friends said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Blair just rolled her eyes and turned her body more into Chuck who was currently smirking at her.

"I'm sure we can find a suitable reward for you when we get back to camp tomorrow" Chuck hinted with a wink quietly so no one apart from Blair heard.

"Hmmm…why didn't you say so!" Blair grinned and then sealed the deal with a sweet kiss.

As the kiss between Chuck and Blair was about to get too heated, Vanessa spoke.

"Well guys, me and Nate are gunna call it a day, we're shattered, night everyone" She said with a sleepy smile before pulling Nate towards their tent.

Everyone agreed and one by one, they all disappeared into their tents.

xoxo

Blair had finally got comfortable against Chuck; her head was against his chest with her arm draped over his stomach while one of Chuck's arms was protectively wrapped around her waist. But just as Blair was dozing off, she felt something tickle her hand.

"Chuck, stop it!" She said playfully.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Tickling my hand", she stated, convinced that Chuck was just toying with her.

"Blair, one of my arms is around you and the other is cushioning my head…" Chuck trailed off and before he knew it Blair had jumped up and was hitting something repeatedly.

"Die! Die! Ew!" Blair yelled at the floor as she hit the tent floor over and over with the itinerary Serena had made for the couples.

Chuck was now sat up straight looking at his girlfriend in disbelief, he was truly speechless. Blair Waldorf afraid of spiders, he never thought he'd see the day.

"Blair, I think its dead baby" Chuck told Blair calmly as he stopped her from hitting it any longer.

"Oh…" was all that Blair could get out at the moment.

"Since when was Blair Waldorf afraid of a spider?" Chuck asked.

"You see, this is why I don't camp..." Blair explained as she began removing the squished spider using the itinerary.

"I promise you, that after this weekend we will never camp again…I think Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass are more suited to luxury five star hotels" Chuck reassured as Blair began to sweep the area to make sure the tent was bug free.

When Blair gave the all clear, they put the bedding back down on the floor snuggled up back to their previous position.

"I don't feel safe on the floor…" Blair said honestly with a worried look on her face.

"We don't really have an option baby", Chuck said sweetly to help her calm down.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise", Chuck continued in his effort to calm her.

"I know you will but…" She trailed off again before it came to her.

Blair started shuffling around next to Chuck until he finally realised what she was doing when she laid herself flat on top of Chuck who was laid on his back.

"Blair, what are y-", Chuck was interrupted when Blair kissed him on the chest affectionately.

"I love you", she smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

Chuck relaxed at her words and it made him tingle inside. Only Blair would come up with such a sleeping arrangement. Chuck was actually quite amused, he laughed softly before addressing Blair who looked pretty comfy on top of him.

"I love you too", Chuck whispered before she fell asleep on him. Chuck wasn't long before he fell asleep, it was a miracle he actual fell asleep with Blair on top of him, but he did.

* * *

The next morning the group woke reasonably early so they could get a full day of activities, much to Blair's disappointment. She was hoping that her and Chuck could spend the day together and sneak off somewhere to have a bit of fun but Serena had other ideas.

"Come on B, look lively, we only have another twenty minutes and we've made it to the bike shop", Serena encouraged as the whole group slowed to a halt to find Blair sat on a rock.

"S, I would, if I could…but I can't!" Blair argued while she tried to catch her breath.

"Blair…" Chuck started at his girlfriend softly.

Blair looked up to find her boyfriends face, she then latched onto one of his legs with a pout forming on her lips.

"Blair if you try and make it up the rest, as soon as we get back to the city, I will take you shopping and you can spend as much of my money as you want", Chuck persuaded with a sincere look.

"I would love nothing else but that's not what I want. I want everyone to promise that as soon as we get back down to camp we can relax for the rest of the day, no negotiations", Blair said sternly.

Everyone just nodded and with that she smiled and began standing with the help of Chuck, who was always the perfect gentlemen.

Amongst the group, each couple had their own convocation, this suited Chuck but the reason of the trip was to bond and Serena wasn't going to let it slide.

"Honey, go talk to Chuck, you're supposed to be bonding…" Serena trailed off as Dan gave her an unsure look.

"Serena, I- what would I say, I mean he hates me, always has", Dan protested nervously.

"No he doesn't, ask him how work is, you know, the usual stuff".

Before Dan knew it Serena had grabbed Blair's arm and dragged her away from Chuck so only him and Dan were remaining.

Chuck continued to ignore Dan's existence and walked slightly faster to try and keep some distance but Dan was pretty persistent and started to talk to him.

"So, how's Bass Industries?" Dan asked awkwardly as he tried to keep up with Chuck.

"Humphrey, I have no desire to start a Bromance with you, as much as my naïve sister would love it; it's not going to happen. I'll be civilised when needed and Serena will choose to believe we get along. So we will walk with some distance behind the rest and in a few minutes you will return to your fiancé with a smile on your face and you will convince her we have bonded. Not because I'm telling you too, but because it will make your life easier as well as mine. We clear?" Chuck said only what needed to be said and then swiftly disappeared towards the four others who were slightly ahead of him.

Dan on the other hand had no idea what had just happened, he was surprised but to the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. What Chuck says goes, it just how thinks work and Dan wasn't about to go against that. So instead her just nodded his head to himself and carried on walking.

* * *

After a brief refreshment stop at the top of the mountain and after Chuck had made a few important phone calls, the three couples made their way back down the mountain on their bikes. Surprisingly Blair and Chuck made it down first, due to Blair wanting to get there as fast as possible so the relaxation could begin.

When the group of friends arrived at their camping spot, something felt wrong, like something was missing.

"Erm…guys, where is our tent, this is our camping area is it not?" Blair asked in confusion.

Everyone quickly caught up to what Blair meant and checked the tent for their belongings.

"Yes, this is definitely our tent", Nate assured followed by Dan.

"Yep, our stuff's all here".

"Chuck, where is our tent. It can't have seriously been, stolen. I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere, what are we gunna do?" Blair asked sceptically.

"The only thing we can do, get Arthur to come and fetch us. I mean, we won't fit into the other tents, they only fit two in". Chuck replied.

"What about my luggage, my clothing…it's, it's all gone, who ever did this, I'll have them killed", Blair warned.

"I'll have everything replaced, there's not much else we can do, I'll call the limo right away". And with that Chuck retrieved his phone from his pocket and began sorting travel arrangements.

xoxo

A few hours later, their limo arrived and the group had to say goodbye to the couple who were going to return to the city.

"I'm so pissed right now, we still had a day to go, can't believe this", Serena complained as the couple got into the limo.

"I'm sorry S, I know you wanted some bonding time but honestly, Chuck and Dan have worked it all out this morning, trust me. Have a good day tomorrow and we'll see you back in the city, bye!" Blair yelled out of the window as the limo pulled away from the camp site.

Blair sighed in relief of the comfort and leaned into Chuck.

"Can't believe our stuff was stolen …" Blair rambled.

"I think you'll get over it beautiful", Chuck reassured with a smirk before directing his eyes to the far end of the limo.

"What are you-", Blair asked as she realised what he had been looking at.

"I promised you we would never camp again…" Chuck reminded Blair who was now grinning straight at him.

Before Chuck could say anything he was cut off by Blair's lips crashing into his.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that, I'm going to be doing a series of these funny Chair, so please review because I'll only continue of people like it, but if its crap I shall not be continuing! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!


	2. Get jealous

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 2: Get jealous

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: Here's the next to the series. Please tell me if the humour is lacking, I've been really busy but wanted to get this one out so I could concentrate on some funnier ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately!

* * *

It was a typical Friday night for Chuck and Blair, they had been out for dinner and were now at a cocktail bar waiting for their friends, they had arranged to meet Serena and Nate, without their other halves, sometimes they all just enjoyed the non-judging breakfast club and a few drinks.

Serena and Nate were running late as usual and Chuck and Blair were waiting in their private booth for the two of them.

"What is taking them so long", Blair complained as she sipped her martini.

"We both know punctuality is not one of Nate and Serena's strong point".

"I'm going to the little girl's room, if you'll excuse me", Blair stated as she started to scoot out of the booth.

Chuck did not respond, instead he nodded his head.

Shortly after Blair had left for the bathroom, he was approached by a tall blonde woman. Chuck immediately rolled his eyes at her effort to initiate convocation and directed his attention to his drink. She was far from remotely attractive to Chuck. For a start he preferred brunettes and secondly, she wasn't Blair Waldorf.

"I'm Stacey", the woman said as she began to seat herself in the booth next to Chuck.

"I…don't care. You didn't receive an invitation to join me, so if you don't mind", Chuck shot as he gestured his hand away from the booth.

"I invited myself…"

"Well, uninvited yourself and leave." Chuck pressed.

"I would but I have something to take care of first"

"Which would be wha-", Chuck was about to say when he was cut.

xoxo

Blair had just finished up in the bathroom and was now on her way back to Chuck, but just as she exited the bathroom and approached their booth, she saw a blonde whore in her seat in a very compromising position with Chuck.

Blair couldn't believe her eyes and before she let herself see what happened she ran for the door. How could he. After all they had been through.

Just as she exited the building she heard Chuck shout her name but she carried on walking at a fast pace down the street.

"What the hell!" Chuck shouted as he pushed the woman off him.

As he was about to speak again, he glanced round the room to see Blair fleeing from the bar, he automatically knew what she had seen and began running after her.

He didn't even take another look at the cheap, nasty slut; instead he carried on after Blair but the time he got outside she was gone so he quickly ran towards the limo where Arthur was waiting.

"Find Blair, Now!" Chuck yelled as he got into the limo as fast as he could.

Blair didn't realize how far she had got until she stopped and took a deep breath. She felt like an idiot even being slightly surprised to find Chuck with another woman. She knew it was only a matter of time and from what she thought she saw, she was right.

Blair wanted to take action, she wanted to get even so the next bar she came to she went inside and got a seat at the bar.

xoxo

Chuck had phoned his PI and found that Blair had gone into a bar not far from their original one they were at and he knew exactly why she was going there.

As soon as the limo pulled up outside the bar, he got out swiftly and went to the entrance to find Blair.

By this time Blair had already had plenty of male attention and had now settled for a well-built, brown-haired guys who was currently sat on the bar stool next to her with his hand on her thigh whispering things in her ear.

Chuck entered to bar and approached the bouncer.

"Have you seen a petit brunette with a floral dress come in here?" Chuck asked the door man.

"That lady?" the man asked as he pointed in the direction of Blair sat on a bar stool.

Without another word, Chuck hastily paced across the room towards his girlfriend.

Although he had already expected her to be flirting with other men after what she had seen or thought she had seen; deep down he still felt his stomach twist in knots when he saw another guy touch Blair or even talk to her for that matter.

"Oh James!" Blair giggled as he whispered something into her ear.

Chuck just lost control and before anyone knew it, Chuck had pulled the man sat next to Blair up to his feet and punched his in the face.

"CHUCK! STOP!" Blair shouted as he attempted to through another punch at the man.

"Go near my girlfriend again and you'll wish you were dead. We clear." Chuck shot with a death glare at the man who had slumped to the floor after the first punch.

Before security could take control, Blair had pushed Chuck out of the door where she confronted him.

"Whore wasn't satisfying you need?" Blair spat at a very pissed looking Chuck.

"Why am I not surprised you would act like this", Chuck though back.

"And what is that suppose to mean, you were the one sucking her face while my back was turned."

"She came onto me, you ran out before you saw what actually happened".

"You expect me to believe you? Your Chuck Bass, notorious for being a man-whore, what do you expect me to think?" Blair raised her voice.

"Yes I expect you to believe me, I thought you trusted me? Why would I run off kissing some cheap whore when I have you? After all these year, why would I wait until now to cheat, for god sake Blair, I love you!" Chuck said loudly as he stared her straight in the eye to show he wasn't lying.

There was a short silence until Blair interrupted it unexpectedly.

"You were jealous", she said quietly with a small smile gracing her features.

Chuck's features softened a little at her smile but when he came back to reality of what she was now accusing him off, his features changed into defensive mode.

"Please…I'm Chuck Bass", he scoffed.

"And I know you like the back of my hand…you were so jealous, why else would you punch my friend in the face?"

"He's not your friend; he's a piece of shit who just wants to get laid." Chuck corrected.

"See! Written all over your face, you can't take it when I'm with another man".

Chuck couldn't deny it anymore but he still wouldn't admit it.

"If anyone should be mad, it should be me. What do you think you were doing with that piece of crap?"

"He wasn't a piece of crap and I was merely having a drink and doing a bit of harmless flirting, unlike you who cut out the middle man and went straight for first base", Blair defended.

"I told you she jumped me and yes, maybe I was the tiniest bit jealous but that's because your mine, not his. Mine." Chuck exploded, he couldn't take it any more and he just wanted her to stop so they could resolve it. He hated it when they fought, especially when it resulted in Blair going off to a bar with other men.

Blair was in complete shock, she couldn't believe he admitted it, off all the time they had been together, Chuck had always insisted that he was just protective, but now he was finally admitting he was jealous and Blair loved it, it made her feel that he was letting her in even more than he already had.

"I-I, You-You…" Blair couldn't get the words out and the next thing she knew she was grabbing Chuck.

Chuck expected Blair to slap him or at least give him a piece of her mind but she was the total opposite, she just attacked him with passionate kisses.

As soon as Chuck realised what was going on, he responded to the kiss and pulled her into his embrace immediately. But before it went any further Blair blocked him from continuing and out of nowhere Blair hit Chuck around the head with her purse.

"OW! Shit Blair! Was that really necessary?" Chuck said while rubbing his head in his hand.

"I think so…any other questions?" Blair waited with a warning look on her face "Thought not!"

And without warning yet again, Blair attacked Chuck's lips with hers.

"Yours. Now." Blair muttered in between heated kisses.

Chuck didn't need telling twice and began walking backwards towards his limo, not breaking the kiss at any time.

xoxo

After what seemed like a life time, the limo finally arrived at the Empire. The ride over got very heated resulting in loss of Blair's underwear but Chuck wanted to wait until they finally reached the comfort of the suite. That was yet another thing she loved about Chuck, his little romantic moments that appeared out of nowhere.

"You're so handsome when you're jealous", Blair said in a seductive voice after Chuck helped her out of the limo.

"Protective…not jealous", Chuck corrected as he pulled her close.

"That's not what I heard earlier… CHUCK!" Blair yelped as Chuck picked Blair up in a fire-man's lift and threw her over his muscular shoulders.

Before Blair could speak, Chuck started to walk through the lobby of his hotel. He had one of his hands holding her dress to her bottom so that it didn't ride up any further, that was for his eyes only.

"Chuck…let me down, people are looking", Blair said as she punched her fists into Chuck's back in attempt to let her go.

"Keep calm sweet cheeks, I'm the owner and more importantly, I'm…Chuck Bass!" he said with a smirk.

Blair gave up after a few more attempts until they reached the elevator.

Just as Chuck stepped into the elevator with Blair over one shoulder, he was greeted by one of the hotel residents.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Bass and … Miss Waldorf, I assume?" the elderly lady asked as she tilted her head to try and see if her prediction was correct.

"Mrs. Woods", Chuck greeted with a nod followed by an embarrassed Blair.

When the lift finally arrived at the master suite, Chuck was quick to exit the lift.

"Have a lovely evening", Mrs. Woods said sweetly before winking at Chuck who was facing the woman in the elevator.

"We intend to", Chuck responded in a deep seductive voice as he turned towards the suite with Blair still on his shoulder.

xoxo

Within a matter of seconds, the pair were in Chuck's bedroom. Chuck had put Blair down as soon as they arrived and straight away began ridding each other of unimportant articles of clothing, leaving a trail behind them.

Chuck stopped in front of _their_ bed before they could go any further and admired her beautiful form. Blair immediately blushed all over and giggled, she hated when he did this but when she looked up to see the look of love written all over his face, it made her tingle everywhere.

When Blair was satisfied he had had enough, she pushed him onto the bed, taking him off-guard, but he quickly caught up.

"That wasn't so hard", Blair stated as she straddled Chuck's lap.

"I can assure you its very, very hard", Chuck smirked as he directed his eyes to his crotch.

"No, I meant getting you to stop looking at me; usually you put up more of a fight…" Blair trailed as Chuck started to kiss and nip at the skin on her neck.

She giggled to herself at Chuck's innuendo, although sometimes it was extremely perverted, in moments like these, she adored them.

"Why…you're amazing…and you're mine", Chuck responded in between kisses.

When Chuck was possessive, it made Blair get even hotter, she thought she was going to explode right there and then.

"Who do I belong to?" Blair questioned Chuck who's hand were roaming her body.

"Me…always have…always will. You're mine Blair." Chuck said possessively.

Chuck could feel how hot Blair was getting and he knew she was ready for more but it wasn't long until she notified Chuck.

"Chuck", Blair said breathlessly and she ran her hands through his hair while kissing his jaw bone.

"You ready baby?" Chuck asked as he laid back against the huge bed.

Blair only nodded as she slid onto Chuck's member that had been waiting beneath her. Tonight, Chuck wanted Blair to take control and he knew how she enjoyed it.

"I'm yours!" Blair cried in pleasure as she dug her nails into Chuck's chest.

"Mine Blair. Only mine"

"Chuck I-", Blair tried to get out

"Me-me too", Chuck managed just before they both reached their climax together.

Blair slumped onto Chuck's heaving chest with exhaustion and he quickly embraced her as they both caught their breaths.

xoxo

When the finally came apart, Blair snuggled up next to Chuck who pulled the sheets over their sweaty bodies.

"I love you", Chuck said softly kissing Blair on the head when his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry…I was just angry and I believe you, I do trust you, you know that don't you?" Blair said sincerely.

"Don't be sorry…it was my fault for letting her even come near me. And of course I know you trust me, how could you even ask such a think?" Chuck reassured as he pulled her closer.

"I love you so much".

Blair then turned to see Chuck's face and pulled him into a soft kiss, after they had settled down again in each other's arms, they began to drift of into a safe slumber.

"I trust you too…" Chuck said as he drifted off to sleep.

Blair smiled in her sleep and turned more into Chuck's body. She felt so safe and so loved, how could she have ever doubted this, the truth was…she couldn't. They were Chuck and Blair.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me if it was ok. Reviewing is good. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Cheers for reading to chums! :D


	3. Get a monthly gift

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 3: Get jealous

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: I finally have a third instalment for you! Told me a while I know but I couldn't think of anything good! Might be slightly fluffier than the others but this is just something to entertain you until I have more inspiration :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately!

* * *

Chuck had been called into an emergency Bass Industries meeting early Saturday morning which meant he had to leave Blair to cuddle up in bed on her own, which she wasn't too pleased about and Chuck knew she'd be pissed when he got back so he was preparing himself for Blair's bitch mode.

When he had finally been able to resolve the situation at Bass Industries he headed straight back to the Empire to make it up to Blair, with a bunch of her favourite peonies of course.

As he entered his suite, Blair was no where to be found. He dropped his case next to the coffee table and relieved his shoulders of his suit jacket.

"Blair?" Chuck called out, but no one answered.

He continued looking for Blair when he heard noise coming from _their _bedroom.

"_Ooh…God!" "Shit! Oh!" _

Automatically knowing that voice anywhere, especially those moans, Chuck started to panic slightly. Was Blair in _their_ bedroom with someone who wasn't Chuck? He approached _their _bedroom assuming the worst. Slowly he turned the door handle until the door began to open, when fully open, Chuck was presented something he did not expect.

"What the-"Chuck tried to sound as he looked around the room to find Blair, wearing nothing but one of Chuck's shirts and some underwear, attempting to do yoga.

Blair felt the new presence in the room and quickly stood up straight with a pained look in her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" She snapped at her amused looking boyfriend stood in the doorway.

"Don't think so…I was just enjoying the view", Chuck shot back with a smirk growing on his face.

"Urgh! Oh oh oh! Ow Ow OW!" Blair yelled as he keeled over onto the bed holding her stomach.

Chuck immediately became alarmed and jolted toward Blair who was curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Blair, what's wrong? Please speak to me, I'm sorry about this morning" Chuck begged as Blair continued to moan in pain.

Chuck rubbed her back to sooth her and was about to kiss her on the forehead when he was stopped by Blair hitting him around the head.

"Son of a bitch! Don't think you can come in here and think you can make it all better. You left me cold, defenceless and alone!" Blair shouted with a pout closely following.

"Firstly, Ouch! Secondly, I am sincerely sorry but you know I had no choice in the matter… and finally…why are you in so much pain?" Chuck explained as he rubbed his head.

"Please, please forgive me? It was unavoidable", he begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I invented the puppy dog look, not gunna cut it sweet cheeks…I'm still mad at you", Blair replied with a stern look on her face making sure she didn't give him eye contact as she knew it would result in him gaining the upper hand. One look into his deep eyes and she was a goner.

"Your anger I can deal a little longer with, but you still haven't explained why you are in so much pain", Chuck asked with a questioning look.

"I Erm…you know…" Blair trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.

"I don't think I do 'know', care to elaborate?" Chuck pushed.

"Well... you know…lady problems?" Blair confessed glowing bright red at her confession.

"Period pain?" Chuck asked in disbelief, grinning slightly at Blair's embarrassment.

"You have no idea! I don't know why I even bother sharing my private information." Blair added before bursting into tears.

"I'm…in so much pain and…and … I am so emotional right now! I don't know what's wrong with me Chuck. The yoga was supposed to relieve the pain but…I-I…oh god!" She cried before she finally gave in, falling into his arms and clinging onto Chuck for dear life as he soothed her by rubbing her back and holding her against his chest tightly.

"Sshh, its ok, calm…breath", Chuck encouraged as he rocked Blair who was starting to doze.

When Blair had finally calmed down, her sniffles stopped and she fell asleep against Chuck's chest. Chuck carefully laid them both down and wrapped his arms fully around her petite form before dropping into a deep slumber also.

* * *

A few hours later, Chuck was woken by Blair stirring next to him on the bed.

Chuck groaned opening his eyes and turning more towards his girlfriend who was still cuddled in his arms but wide awake.

"Hey", Chuck smiled softly as he kissed her on the head sweetly.

"You feeling any better?" He asked quietly.

Blair didn't answer, instead just shrugging her shoulders with a sad smile which indicated to Chuck she was still uncomfortable.

"I really am sorry, is there anything I can do?" Chuck asked sympathetically with a genuine look on his face.

"Not really, but thank you…and well I suppose I forgive you. As long as you don't do it again" Blair finally spoke.

"I Promise", Chuck vowed as he place a small kiss on her perfect ruby lips.

Before Chuck realised what was happening, he felt a loss of contact between him and Blair as she got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Chuck took the hint and figured she was 'refreshing' herself, so meanwhile he got up off the bed and started getting changed into something a bit more comfortable.

xoxo

Just as Chuck stripped himself of his shirt, he was interrupted by Blair calling his name.

"_Chuck? Chuck!" _Blair yelled from the bathroom door.

Chuck quickly ran out of the walk-in wardrobe nothing but a pair of boxers on to find Blair looking confused.

"Yes, beautiful?" Chuck replied softly with a bit of haste.

"I have, erm…well I have a bit of a situation…" Blair trailed off as her cheeks started to blush yet again with embarrassment.

"What sort of situation would we be talking about?" He asked cautiously as he stepped towards where Blair was in the doorway.

"I seem to have run out of…lady products?" Blair giggled slightly, waiting for Chuck's reaction.

"Blair, its ten o'clock and I've sent Dorota home…" Chuck responded trying to think of a solution to the problem.

Blair soon turned on the puppy dog eyes, which were very effective.

"Please?... I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency", Blair argued as she walked towards him, placing her arms around his neck, still modelling a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Chuck placed his hands on either side of her petite waist and felt himself get lost in her doe eyes until he remember where he was and what she was asking of him.

"But…that would mean, me going to the store and picking some up for you? I mean…I love you and would do anything for you, but this…well you know?" Chuck stressed.

Blair knew he would respond like this, I mean, he was still Chuck Bass, even though he was in love a gorgeous brunette by the name of Blair Waldorf and he wasn't about to go down to the store and face public embarrassment on gossip girl…or was he?

"I don't think I do 'know', care to elaborate?" Blair shot back, using the exact words he had used only hours earlier.

Blair released her grip around his neck and took a step away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't be serious?" He asked in disbelief searching for evidence on her face that she may have been joking.

But no, she didn't even flinch; instead, she just raised one of her eye brows as if to say if-you-don't-do-this-for-me-you're-not-getting-any-for-the-rest-of-your-life.

Chuck gulped hard and just nodded nervously, Blair loved it when he lost and she won, she loved the cute little wrinkles he got on his forehead when he looked worried.

"What do you need?" Chuck asked, not even wanting to know the answer.

"Aw! You'd really do that for me? Thank you Baby", Blair thanked as she cheered with success inside.

She then let her lips find his as a little thank you before she disappeared into the bathroom and retrieved a piece of paper with the items she needed on it.

"This is all I need, please don't be too long" she said sweetly before kissing him once more.

She then got back under the covers on _their_ bed and snuggled up while he began dressing to go to the store.

As he was about to leave the bedroom, Blair called to him with a smile on her face.

"I love you"

Chuck only laughed softly at how cute she looked snuggled up in _their_ bed.

"I love you too", he said with a wink.

xoxo

_**Spotted: **__**CB buying his Queen B her monthly gift, we never thought we'd see the day when Chuck Bass was stuck for gift ideas, well there is always a first time for everything right?**_

Blair burst into laughter as she read the GG blast, followed by a delightful picture of Chuck holding a box of tampons with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

Just as she was about to break into another fit of laughter, she saw Chuck enter the bedroom looking very flushed with a large bag filled to the brim of products.

"Never. Again", Chuck stated as he dropped the bag on the bed before taking off his clothes and getting back into bed with Blair who was looking through his purchases.

"Although I am very thankful for you doing this for me, is there a specific reason why you bought every single item of lady product in the store?" Blair asked politely trying to pick out the ones she actually asked for.

"Like I said, never. Again", Chuck let out a sigh of relief as Blair let him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him.

"You are such a life saver, and you looked so cute on the GG blast! My hero!" Blair giggled as she reached up to cup his face and pull him into a sincere kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Chuck corrected Blair's statement.

"Handsome, not cute Waldorf… Handsome", Chuck smirked.

Blair just laughed and kissed him again before settling with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she laid into his warm muscular chest with her head against his heart so she could feel his heartbeat. Chuck kissed her hairline and pulled her a little closer, if it was possible.

Still cute Blair thought to herself as he played with her hands which were on top of his upon her tummy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! It was fluffy more than anything and I'm just waiting for some more inspiration to come and hit me in the face! But I hope that satisfied you Chair needs! ;) Please REVIEW or I will cry! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Get injured

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 4: Get injured

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: This Chappie is for Missy06! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the idea :D Funny Chuck and Blair bedroom injury – fluffy and humour for your reading pleasure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…although I wouldn't mind owning Chuck Bass…or Ed Westwick! :P

* * *

Over the last couple of weeks, work for Chuck had been hectic and Blair had certainly noticed. The late nights at the office with his team and the overtime he had been doing in his office in _their_ apartment. A few months prior, Chuck had finally asked B to move in with him as she was literally spending most of her days and night there anyway, so it just seemed to work well.

Blair was determined to relieve Chuck of the unnecessary stress he was putting on himself and she knew exactly how; a romantic meal cooked by Blair, well by the Empire restaurant and a night of relaxation.

The setting was perfect, Blair had arranged a two-course meal with dim lighting and soothing music that would help Chuck unwind and get rid of all his tension.

She had also picked out the perfect attire for the evening, a deep red silk dress which went mid-thigh and clung in just the right place and showing just the right amount of cleavage, which Blair knew Chuck would appreciate.

Everything was in place; Blair had poured two flutes of champagne ready for Chuck arrival and was sitting at the table waiting to greet Chuck as he came in.

Just as Blair began getting impatient, she heard to elevator ding and immediately sprung out of the chair she was sitting in and stood waiting for Chuck.

Chuck felt exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep, and just as he was about to head straight to their bedroom, he got a whiff of the meal Blair had arranged and grew curious.

Instead of walking to the bedroom, he turned and walked towards the dining area where his eyes were met with Blair looking as sexy as ever.

"My, my, my…what have we here?" Chuck asked as he instantly forgot about his tiredness and dropped his case on the floor walking in the direction of Blair.

As soon as Blair saw Chuck's face, she felt tingly. Every time, without fail, when Chuck walked into the room and looked at her, she felt beautiful and wanted.

Blair grinned and moved towards him with the champagne flute extended in her arm for him to take it from her.

"I thought I'd treat you to some R&R since you have been working so hard lately…"

"I knew there was a good reason I loved you…apart from the fact that you are beautiful, sexy and…mine", Chuck complemented as his lips found hers and gave her a small yet meaningful kiss.

Blair found herself getting lost in the kiss, but was shocked when it ended so quickly. She thought that it was probably best, especially when she had made a lot of effort organising the meal, for it just to be wasted over a few minutes…long minutes of passion. No Blair thought; keep to the task in hand, food then pleasure.

Blair took Chuck's champagne out of his hand and placed it on the table.

"Come and sit down, I have a special meal for us", Blair said as she moved Chuck's chair so he could sit down.

But before she had chance to see what was happening, Chuck had grabbed her from the side and was lifting her towards their bedroom. Blair shrieked in shock before accepting the situation and kissing Chuck passionately on his perfect lips while she wrapped her legs around his waist for more security.

"Wait!" Blair shouted half way down the hallway.

Chuck was quite surprised by her sudden outburst and stopped to look at her.

"What?"

"The meal, I took ages arranging it all…" Blair trailed off with a pout starting to form on her ruby lips.

"Blair…can't we…have…dessert first" Chuck managed out huskily in between kissing and nipping at her neck.

By this point Blair was too caught up in the moment and couldn't even remember her argument.

"Oh, what the hell!" Blair announced and Chuck continued towards their bedroom with Blair safely in his strong arms.

Once they finally reached their destination, Chuck carefully placed her on the bed while Blair tugged at his shirt to get it off.

Chuck didn't hesitate and helped her with the removal of the item of clothing; soon he was left in nothing but his silk boxers and felt it was time to help Blair.

Blair knew what he was thinking and wrapped her legs slightly around his waist so they could change positions so she was on top. And just as she attempted to roll them over, she felt the bed disappear and with a loud bang, they realised she had over estimated the bed space and had landed on top of Chuck on the hard floor.

"FUCK!" Chuck cursed as Blair rolled of him and lay next to him with her hand on his chest.

"Oops?..." Blair said innocently as she turned to look at an uncomfortable Chuck.

No one spoke for a few second apart from the odd swearing and grunting from Chuck.

"Are you ok, baby?" Blair asked as she looked at her boyfriend sympathetically.

"My, my back…" Chuck trailed off in pain.

Blair tried to hold back her laughter but struggled.

"I am so sorry, oh Chuck, let me help you?" Blair asked trying not to let him see her laugh, she was obviously in pain and it was kind of her fault.

Blair stood and put out her hand to help her boyfriend who looked like a little boy who'd fallen off his bike.

Chuck reached for her hand but before he could reach, he fell back to the floor with a grunt of pain.

"I-I can't move, I've fucked my back up", Chuck said as he struggled to the bed from the floor with great difficulty.

"I erm…doctor, I'll call the doctor", Blair announced with a bit of guilt and worry.

* * *

Four hours later, Blair had managed to get a doctor to see Chuck, who was still in excruciating pain from the fall. The doctor had proscribed bed rest and some tablets to numb the pain a little, when the doctor left, Blair went to the bedroom to check on her injured boyfriend.

Chuck was in bed propped up with some pillows on the phone arranging cover while he wouldn't be at work for the next week or so.

Blair approached the bed and slid in next to him on her side of the bed and waited patiently for the phone call to finish.

Once he had finished, he put his phone on his bed side table and just sat waiting for Blair to speak.

Blair felt so guilty, if only she hadn't gotten him in the mood to start with and if she had put her foot down and made them eat the meal or if she would have just realised that the bed wasn't as big as she had anticipated, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Chuck?" Blair finally spoke softly with a guilty look on her face.

"Blair", Chuck responded as he turned his head to face her.

"I'm sorry, I-I only wanted to give you a relaxing evening, I didn't mean for you to get hurt…" Blair trailed off as she averted her gaze away from him, she couldn't look at him, he looked in so much pain.

"Thank you…for the apology, that is…not for the back injury", Chuck replied calmly.

He couldn't be mad at her, she had only wanted to have a romantic evening with him and he had to be the idiot he was and skip to the best part without thought.

"Are you mad at me?..." Blair dared to ask, not wanting to here the answer.

"Waldorf, why would I be mad at you? I was the one who wanted to skip to the bedroom, it was just…unlucky that you rolled us off the bed and tried to cripple me", Chuck smirked, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Blair hit him lightly on the chest and giggled at his response.

"I'm still sorry, but I have to admit you looked so cute on the floor all needy and helpless", Blair smirked as she stroked him on the chest and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I was not 'helpless' as you put it, and remember what we talked about? It's handsome, not cute…" Chuck corrected while trying to brush off the cuteness.

Blair smiled and shook her head.

"There's just one thing I ask of you, I'm gunna need nursing back to health and well…Dorota just wouldn't be suitable for some of the duties", Chuck announced with a pout on his lips.

"And what duties would these be?" Blair flirted in response, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Well, you know…feeding me, dressing me… undressing me, bathing me", Chuck stated with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm sure we could come to some arrangement…" Blair smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Without warning, she stopped the kiss, turned the lamp on the bed side table out and lay down fully.

"What are you-" Chuck tried to argue before he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"The doctor specifically said, no activities until the drugs kick in and your back is healed a bit", Blair said sternly.

"I can't believe this! But how are you going to manage to resist me for that long?" Chuck tried his art of persuasion.

"I think I'll manage!" Blair said with assurance.

Chuck wasn't happen, but knew it wouldn't be too long before she cracked under the pressure.

"Fine. But you have to snuggle with me, it's in your job description", Chuck told her like he was a moody little boy.

Blair grinned at his change in mood, like he was a little boy who wasn't allowed to buy the toy he wanted. She agreed anyway and helped Chuck lay flat, letting him wrap his arm around her petit waist while she did the same to him and rested her head on his comfy chest.

It wasn't long before the both fell into a deep slumber in each others arms. For the next two weeks, Blair stayed at home and looked after the injured Chuck and healed him back to health, rewarding him at the end of his ordeal, which was largely appreciated by a deprived Chuck.

* * *

A/N: That was fluffy more than anything chums! Maybe I will elaborate? I hope that was ok, sorry it took like ages for me to get it finished and it was a little short, it was a little rushed as I am really busy but I promise to get the next one out quickly if you tell me what you think :) Review please chums!


	5. Get engaged

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 5: Get engaged

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: I told you I would update quick! Thanks for the last chapter reviews and please review this one. Hope you enjoy it! Very fluffy and romantic btw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…although I wouldn't mind owning Chuck Bass…or Ed Westwick! ;)

* * *

Chuck and Blair had been together for six years and had been through a lot of things normal couples would only read about.

They had both talked about their futures vaguely but Chuck knew Blair wanted to marry him sooner than later, especially since she had been leaving hints all around their apartment for the last month or so. But rather than the typical proposal, Chuck wanted to exceed every little expectation Blair had of their engagement, after all, he was Chuck Bass; average just wouldn't cut it.

Blair was working late at BW Designs to complete her spring collection which she had to get finished before winter. Just as she was contemplating finishing, she came across a bridal magazine Serena has left a few weeks back after she came to Blair and announced her and Dan's engagement. Obviously B was ecstatic for her best friend but she desperately wanted Chuck to pop the question and make her Mrs Bass. She had been trying for the last month to leave hints for Chuck to find like Tiffany's and Harry Winston wedding ring brochure and her mothers latest wedding range, but no luck. He still hadn't picked up on anything, hadn't even questioned what they were doing in their apartment; she couldn't be much less subtle if she tried.

But then alarm bells rang in her head, _'Oh my god, Chuck doesn't want me anymore. I am not good enough anymore. I'm screwed!"_

Just as she started to panic, her phone went off in her bag and pulled her out of her slight panic attack.

It was a text of Chuck.

_Little surprise for you in your limo…_

_-C_

Blair immediately grew curious, without thinking she tossed on her coat and grabbed her Chanel purse and headed towards the door. Once outside, Blair's limo was waiting with Arthur ready and waiting to open the door for her to get in.

Blair nodded at her loyal driver and slipped into the limo swiftly. As soon as she was settled, her eyes came across a note on the mini bar area, along with a bottle of her favourite bottle of Dom.

She couldn't resist and immediately popped open the champagne before picking up the notes from Chuck.

_**A Princess must have the perfect dress…**_

_**-C**_

Blair's face grew into a large smile; she loved Chuck's games, especially the ones where she got pretty things.

xoxo

After about ten minutes, Blair felt the limo stop and Arthur opened the door. She went with it and slid out of the limo to find she had ended up at Chanel. She walked towards the shop and was greeted by the manager.

"Ms Waldorf, this way please", the man said as he directed Blair into the store and towards the changing rooms.

As she approached her destination in the store, her eyes were once again met with a surprise; a beautiful, full length, purple, chiffon evening gown which had perfect floral detailing along the waist.

Blair stood in shock for a moment- Chuck had done some amazing things in his time, but this was so unexpected, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and exactly her taste, he knew her better than she knew herself.

"It's…beautiful", Blair let out softly while still staring at it.

"It was specially designed for you Ms Waldorf, it's is totally unique", the manager stated.

Blair didn't stay still for long and asked if she could put it on, the answer was obviously yes as it was made for her. When Blair had finally got into the dress, it fit like a glove. She was also wearing a pair of black heals and a Chanel purse which complemented the outfit perfectly.

"Your limo is waiting Ms Waldorf and also, I have a message for you from Mr Bass…" the middle aged man trailed off as he handed over the note which had been left for Blair.

Note number two read,

_**Diamonds are a girl's best friend…**_

_**-C**_

Blair didn't wait long and got straight back into her awaiting limo. She was expecting to go to a jewellery store, maybe Tiffany's, Harry Winston if she was lucky, but when she got back into the limo, she noticed a box on the bar. She slowly picked up the large box and guessed it would be a necklace. Opening the box, she expected a brand new necklace waiting for her eyes, but instead, was greeted with her Erickson Beamon necklace which Chuck had bought for her seventeenth birthday.

She smiled back at the memory of her birthday; it had been a total blow out until Chuck appeared in the bedroom and gave her this necklace, it was truly the first time she had seen the soft side to Chuck and little did she know she would be the only woman to ever see it.

Once the necklace was safety fastened around Blair's neck, she sunk back into the leather seat and sipped on her champagne, all this excitement was making her extremely thirsty, but before she had chance to refill her glass, she felt the limo come to a halt.

She peered out of her window and found that she was somewhere very significant and familiar, Victrola.

Again Arthur appeared at her door to let her out, she walked to the bar and was pointed in the direction of the stage. She had not been here since the night of Chuck's party when she found him on the roof, since the night Chuck revealed his vulnerability and let her in.

As she approached the stage, she saw what looked like the next note waiting for her. She walked onto the stage, just like the night she danced for Chuck and gave herself to him. She felt tingly just standing there looking to the booth they had been sat it. Blair smiled softly before looking down to the note that was now in her small hands.

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage**_

_**-C**_

A tear fell down Blair's cheek and she put her hand on her face to catch it. She was taken back to the night of graduation when she confronted Chuck and told him not to be a coward and that she wouldn't be weak anymore. Why did Chuck want her to remember all of these memories?

After she got her thoughts together, she went back outside and took a deep breath before getting back into her limo. She was dressed for a ball and yet, Chuck was trailing her around New York on a wild goose chase for some strange reason.

As Blair tried to piece all the clues together, the limo had once again reached another destination. She stepped out of the limo to find she was somewhere she never expected, especially tonight. Blair looked up the tall building that stood in front of her, the Empire State Building. Blair knew this was her last clue, but didn't waste time and quickly walked for the elevator which was waiting for her.

xoxo

Chuck was stood, watching the world go by from the top of the Empire State building, waiting for the woman he loved to burst through the doors directly behind him any minute. He had taken her to places of significance in their complicated relationship and given her items of meaning on her journey, now all that was left was to give her himself, totally and completely.

Chuck was just about to ring Arthur for an update, but just as he was about to grab his phone from his pocket, he heard the elevator and then the door behind him.

He slowly turned around to see the love of his life, stood looking him directly in the eyes, wearing the dress he had bought her along with the Erickson Beamon necklace. She looked flawlessly perfect, she was beautiful, how was he ever so lucky?

The elevator journey seemed like a life time but when she finally got to the top of the building, she opened the door to find Chuck stood waiting for her wearing his favourite black Gucci suit, complemented with a bowtie which matched her dress.

Her eyes caught his and he looked at her with pure love in his eyes, she felt beautiful, she felt wanted, she felt loved.

There was no talking, just them and the whole world below.

Blair walked elegantly towards the man she loved and stopped right in front of him, he smiled contently as she winked at him.

The silence was broken when Chuck finally spoke.

"You're beautiful", he said honestly as he took her left hand in his and kissed it affectionately.

"So are you", Blair responded, running her free hand down his suit jacket.

"What are we doing here Chuck?" Blair finally asked.

Before Blair knew what was going on, Chuck had disappeared from her view and had bent down onto one knee.

"What are y-" Blair was cut off by Chuck who was on one knee with a black box in his hand.

"You are the only person I have ever loved and ever will. You make me a better person and you take away all my fears. I know our path hasn't been easy…but, love makes everything simple, you told me that and I believe you. I trust us and I promise to stand by you through anything because… I Love you and because we are inevitable", Chuck looked Blair deep into the eyes and he felt Blair place her left hand on the side of his face.

"Blair?" Chuck asked with a slight smile on his face.

Butterflies, she felt butterflies fluttering and she knew Chuck felt them too.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and making me the happiest man on earth?" He finished as he opened the black box and presented Blair with a one of a kind Harry Winston diamond ring.

Blair was crying at this point from sheer happiness, she was speechless; she nodded trying to get the words out when they finally came.

"Yes, yes…I will!" She answered as Chuck slipped the ring onto her finger; it was the perfect fit and the perfect ring, the perfect man.

Chuck stood back up and immediately took Blair in his arms and kissed her with as much passion her could muster.

"I love you, Chuck Bass", Blair announced as he held onto her fiancé and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"I love you… Mrs Bass", Chuck smirked as he kissed her again while Blair giggled. She couldn't wait to be called Blair Bass and the thought of the wedding gave her goose bumps.

In that moment, everything came together; he wanted to remind her of their journey and their final destination together, it was Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

They stood and held each other for a while, looking at the rest of the world; their world just got a little more interesting.

* * *

tbc…

A/N: I hope that satisfied you Chair needs! I loved writing this, I read loads of romantic proposal ideas and it gave me the inspiration to write a very fluffy Chair fic! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if some people wanted a bit of lemons but I didn't feel it was right for this chapter; I wanted it to be total romance! Please tell me what you think because I can't wait to get onto some Blair bridezilla action and some more future drabbles! :) Cheers and REVIEW pleaseeee :)


	6. Get a surprise

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 6: Get a surprise

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: So I was sat at home bored, while snowed in, yes snowed in! Not that I don't like snow but, its cold, I know England is cold but this…this is cold! So anyways, I decided to write another chappie :D enjoy loyal reader :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…although I wouldn't mind owning Ed Westwick! ;)

* * *

After Chuck's romantic proposal at the top of the Empire State building, Blair didn't wait long before the planning started. It had been a very hectic three months for Blair; she was aiming to complete next summers fashion collection, along with keeping on top of planning _'their'_ winter wedding. Although most of their time was taken up by meetings and planning, Chuck and Blair always made time for themselves and their 'extra curricular activities'.

Chuck and Blair had both cancelled their afternoon meetings to spend it together in the confines of their apartment.

Just as Blair was about to leave the office, her assistant Melissa came running in.

"Blair, before you go, Serena wanted me to tell you to ring her ASAP", Melissa said in a hurried tone before rushing back to finish her errands.

Blair doesn't take long before removing her phone from her purse and calling Serena. She picked up on the second ring.

"What is so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning S?" Blair asked, slightly irritated from the interruption of her arrangements to go home.

"_Sorry, but the wedding flower company asked me to confirm the peonies and the men's button hole pieces and I wanted to double check with the bride..." _Serena trailed off.

"Yes and yes, confirm. Anything else you'd like to interrupt me with?" Blair shot at her best friend on the other side of the phone.

"_Erm…oh yes, Vera called about your next dress fitting, it has been three months and you are booked in for next Thursday. My maid of honour duties are complete for today, have a good afternoon B"_, Serena said sweetly before clicking off.

Finally, Blair thought as she started to head outside to her awaiting limo, but just as she was about to get into the limo, she thought to herself.

"_Three months? Has it really been that long since I started planning?" _To B, it had seemed like just a few weeks; everything was going so fast. Soon after Chuck had proposed, she had started designing her own wedding dress and Chuck had surprised her by getting Vera Wang to help her with the final designs and materials for her dress. It had been perfect and now all she had to do was so get fitted.

Blair had rushed back to Chuck at the apartment, she had waited all day and she hated to admit it, but, when she was busy at work, she missed not having him on hand to relieve some of the tension.

xoxo

Chuck was waiting for Blair to arrive back from the office and was getting increasingly inpatient, just as he was about to give up hope, he heard the elevator ding, followed by no other than Blair's heels clicking along the foyer.

"Honey…I'm home!" Blair announced as she approached Chuck who had walked to greet her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Hhmm, hello to you too…Mrs Bass-to-be", Chuck responded to her welcoming kiss.

"I am so hungry; could I just grab something to eat?" Blair asked sweetly before Chuck gave her a kiss on the nose and nodded in agreement.

Chuck never discouraged Blair wanting to eat, especially after past event which occurred in Blair's childhood. Chuck had always supported her and always would, no matter what the circumstances may be.

Blair had removed her coat, dropped her purse of the sofa and had headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

After Chuck had made a quick phone call, he followed Blair to the kitchen where he found her making toast.

Blair made the easiest thing she could think of and made toast, she was currently lightly buttering her slice of toast when she felt the presence of Chuck in the room. She had her back to him, but could still tell what his next move would be. She braced herself and before she knew it, he had done exactly what she had expected.

Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her petite waist, leaving soft kisses down the side of her neck and on her ear lobe.

"Can I help you with something Mr Bass?" Blair asked innocently as she took a bite of her toast.

"Well, you see, I have this problem…" Chuck whispered seductively in her ear.

"What would this problem consist of?" Blair responded, trying not to melt as Chuck continued his ministrations on her neck.

"I have this…irresistible fiancé, who looks incredibly sexy today…and well…I am becoming increasingly horny just looking at her", Chuck teased, knowing it had worked since Blair started to turn around in his arms to face him.

Blair took another bite of her toast before offering it to Chuck who also took a bite. When she had finished, she placed to toast down and returned her attention to Chuck who was looking unbelievably handsome.

"I see your problem..." Blair hinted, directing her gaze to Chuck's growing bulge which was touching her hip.

Chuck just shrugged with his signature smirk and waited for Blair to continue.

"I may have a solution", Blair finally finished.

Chuck was about to retaliate but Blair had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips against his.

He took the hint and lifted his fiancé swiftly onto the counter as her slender legs wrapped around his waist for support. Blair continued to assault his lips, letting his tongue gain entrance to explore her mouth.

Chuck groaned as he became increasingly hot from the feeling of Blair's excitement building between her legs. He didn't want to waste anymore time and started tugging Blair's dress up her body until it eventually came off completely. Blair quickly replicated the undressing and begun on his belt while Chuck did his shirt. But when Chuck got impatient with the buttons, he just ripped the shirt straight open, leaving buttons flying everywhere.

Blair gasped in shock but became extremely turned on by her fiancé's haste. Chuck grins at her reaction and it isn't long before they have removed enough clothing.

But before they could continue, Chuck lifts Blair up off the counter and places her gently on the dining table. He quickly gets on the table and hovers over Blair.

"You are…breathtaking from this view", Chuck smirks as he kisses her shoulder intimately.

Blair blushed at his unexpected compliment. "Shut up Bass! Make love to me." Blair told him, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Chuck complied and without another word, he let his hard member probe Blair's waiting entrance.

She shuttered at the contact and just couldn't wait any longer; she thought she would explode, so instead of waiting for Chuck to finish his teasing, she bucked her hips upwards so Chuck would meet her fully.

"Oh My Go-" Chuck was taken totally off-guard but didn't argue and started pumping into Blair's hot core until they reached a steady rhythm.

* * *

After they had come back down from their high, Chuck got up off the table, picking Blair up bridal-style and carrying her to their bedroom seeking for more comfort than a table.

Blair giggled at his sudden movements. "Practicing for the big day Bass?" Blair asked as he skilfully carried his bride-to-be to bed.

"As you can see, Princess, I am well practiced thank you…and besides, I'm…Chuck Bass, I don't need any practice", Chuck gave back with a twinkle in his eye knowing his comment would receive another giggle from Blair.

As he assumed, Blair let out another little laugh and a peck on the cheek.

It had been a very long, relaxing afternoon for the madly in love pair. They had continued their afternoon with lunch from room service, followed by some more 'extra curricular', then they watched a movie together; Roman Holiday, Blair's choice of course, 'extra curricular' followed yet again and they finally finished off their afternoon with cuddling in bed, talking about wedding plans.

"Serena has been driving me crazy with arrangements, she rung me today asking about the flowers. Also this morning Dorota came rushing into my office with the catering information, which I had told her to leave to you but no…she had to double check with me. Not that I don't trust you, of course I sent her away and told her it was your place as we had decided", Blair ranted to Chuck who was grinning at his fiancé's continuous complaints.

"I remember, you assigned me and Nate the honour of choosing the food and drink and taking care of the wedding rings…I have it all under control and as you know I am excellent as knowing what food you enjoy and for what occasion". Chuck always knew what Blair liked to eat, for example, he would always order for her in a restaurant because he knew what mood she was in and when they were ordering take away, Blair was surprised how he always managed to get it so right. After all, he did know her better than anyone else just like she did him.

"I hope you told Nate to-to…I'm gunna be si-" Blair tried to get out, but instead, jumped out of bed and ran for their bathroom.

She made it to the toilet just in time to be sick. Chuck followed her quickly and rubbed her back while pulling her hair back out of the way.

"That's it, get it out", Chuck encouraged as she finished up.

When she had finally regained control, she brushed her teeth and splashed her face with some water.

"Feeling any better?" Chuck asked with sympathy as he helped her back into bed.

"I think I must have eaten something funny, maybe it was those prawns last night…" Blair queried as she thought what could have caused her to be sick so unexpectedly.

"Well I think you got it all up, you should be fine…lets just lay down get some sleep, after all, it has been a very busy afternoon", Chuck responded as he lay down next to Blair and wrapped his arms around her so they were spooning.

"Thank you for taking care of me; you're such a good man. I love you", Blair said calmly, snuggling closer to Chuck.

"I love you too. Get some rest, it's been a busy three months and there's gunna be a lot more coming up", Chuck explained before kissing Blair on her hairline and settling down next to her.

"Uhuh…busy three months…" Blair repeated as she fell asleep.

…

* * *

A/N: This chapter is to be continued! I wanted to leave you on a slight cliff-hanger…hhmm….three months huh? It isn't what you're going to expect if you are becoming curious…! You will have to review and maybe, just maybe I will update faster so you can find out what the 'surprise' is :D cheers chums :D


	7. Get mixed up

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 7: Mixed up

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: THANKYOU so much for all the reviews, you are all amazing! I apologise for taking so long to update, I have been super busy but I hope this will satisfy you until I update again, which will hopefully be soon :) I kind of got a bit inspired by Ugly Betty for this chapter! Need I say more? Read on and you may find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…although I wouldn't mind owning Ed Westwick! ;)

* * *

The plans for the wedding had been going swimmingly and Blair had finally got a moment to herself after a very long week of meetings, fittings and everything else wedding related. Serena had been following her around all day doing her duty of the faithful Maid of honour, which Serena preferred to call, 'Slave of honour'.

Although Serena got engaged a few months earlier than Chuck and Blair, her and Dan were planning a summer wedding next year which was perfect because Blair could get the winter wedding she had always dreamed of and she also planned it down to a tee as she knew, Serena's wedding would be compared to Blair's rather than the other way round.

All day, Blair couldn't get her to leave her side but when she mentioned to Serena she needed to run an errand, Serena was surprisingly, very accommodating and hastily arranged to meet Blair after she was done back at Chuck and Blair's apartment.

_Finally! Thought I'd never get a moment alone_, Blair thought as she got seated in her limo.

"Where to Mrs Bass?" Arthur asked from the front.

A smile crept onto her face as Arthur addressed her as Mrs Bass, knowing very well that it had been Chuck's doing. Not that she didn't enjoy it.

"Sephora 5th avenue, please", Blair replied without another word.

xoxo

Meanwhile, Serena had rushed off to the drugstore to pick up something she needed to keep out of the sight of Gossip Girl. She wore her Chanel sunglasses and discretely picked up the item she needed.

When Blair had arrived at her destination, she asked Arthur to pick up her usual Starbucks while she picked up what she needed. As soon as the limo sped away, she changed direction down the side walk and headed towards the nearest drugstore. She couldn't have Arthur reporting back to Chuck, she needed to figure out what was wrong with her before he started asking questions.

After the first incidence of being sick the previous week, she had thought nothing of it and just assumed she had an upset stomach, but as the week progressed, the nausea and sickness told her otherwise.

She made sure to put her Gucci sun glasses on before she stepped over the threshold. Once in the store, she didn't take long and headed straight to the pregnancy tests. She was memorised by variety; she had no idea what to choose so instead she approached the woman at the counter.

"Which pregnancy test would you recommend?" Blair asked in hushed tone, not wanting anyone to hear her.

"Clear blue." The woman said with a smile, holding it up for Blair to see.

"I'll take it." Blair said without hesitation, making sure she paid with cash.

Arthur picked her up from where he dropped her off, none the wiser of Blair's recent escapade.

xoxo

When they finally pulled up to the apartment, Blair was informed that Serena had arrived and was waiting in the suite. She continued towards the elevator and once in, she let out a deep breath, holding tightly onto her purse which contained her fate.

Once she got inside, she walked into the living area and noticed Serena was no where to be seen, only her bag and coat which had been left on the sofa. Blair became curious and wondered towards her bedroom. As she entered, she noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door. She approached it cautiously and knocked lightly.

"S, are you in there?" she said lightly, wanting to use her bathroom for obvious reasons. She had waited all day and it was burning a hole in her purse.

Serena was taken by surprise from the knock at the door. She was sat in the bath, with no water, just laying, waiting and watching the white stick on the counter of the basin.

"Er…yes one minute B!" Serena uttered from the other side of the door as she got out of the tub quickly and tried to think of a hiding place for pregnancy test which still had two minutes to go.

_Shit shit shit _Serena thought to herself as she quickly wrapped the white stick in some toilet paper and hid it among the little rubbish that was already on the bin.

"Hurry, I need to use the bathroom!" Blair yelled from the other side of the door, becoming extremely apprehensive.

When the door finally opened, Blair was met by a very flustered looking Serena. Normally she may have questioned the guilt that was written across her best friends face but at this moment in time, she couldn't care less.

"About time", Blair let out as she rushed into the bathroom locking the door.

She didn't waste time and immediately started reading the instructions on the box before following them. Once she had done what she had to do, all she had to do was wait. She was trying her best to calm herself down, she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She didn't know how she would react. Was she really ready? Was Chuck ready? Oh my god, how was she going to tell Chuck?

She was knocked out of thought when there was a knock at the door.

"B, I need to use the toilet. It is imperative that I get in there." Serena said with a matter of urgency in her voice.

"Use the one in the guest room", Blair replied, trying to find an alternative for her stubborn best friend.

"I would but it is being decorated remember! I'm desperate, I didn't get to finish before you rudely barged in." Serena shot back.

"Wait a sec".

In Blair's state of panic, she picked up the white stick that was nearly ready and wrapped it in some toilet paper. She had no idea where to put it; she couldn't put it in the cupboard, what if Serena started looking for something. So instead she did the only thing she could think of and put it in the bin, hidden behind a tooth paste packet.

Blair took a deep breath and proceeded towards the door, unlocking it, letting Serena in.

Blair took a seat on her bed and when she heard the door unlock, she jolted upwards and found Serena with a pregnancy test in her hand.

_Shit, she knows! Oh crap! _Blair thought with panic, searching for an explanation.

"I can exp-" Blair was cut of by Serena.

"B…I think i- I'm pregnant." Serena uttered in shock.

"What do you mean, _you're_, pregnant? I've just taken a pregnancy test, that's why I barged in." Blair confessed.

"But I just took a test before _you _barged in on me. I had to hide it in the bin".

"So did I!"

They both stopped talking and walked into the bathroom, staring at the bin. Blair stuck her hand in a pulled out another white stick wrapped in paper. She slowly unwrapped it to find the word 'negative' in bold writing.

"One of us is pregnant…"Serena let out quietly.

"No shit Sherlock!" Blair shot at her.

"Sorry I spoke! What are we going to do, we need to find out which one of us has a bun in the oven", Serena said with a look of concern on her face.

"_Blair?" _Chuck called out. He was home early.

Before either of the women could react, the door swung open and Chuck stood there with a horrified look in his face as he saw each of them holding a white stick. His heart started thumping like mad. He didn't know whether he was happy or not. Was he ready to be a father? To look after another human being?

"Blair? Care to explain why you and your friend are holding a pregnancy test?" Chuck muttered in disbelief of the whole situation.

"I think one of us is pregnant…we erm…mixed up the tests…" Blair dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah...what she said". Serena was nearly speechless.

"Well…we erm, we need to get another test". With that, Chuck left the room to make the phone call the Arthur. He was in complete shock; he didn't even know how he was supposed to act.

xoxo

When Blair and Serena had finished in the bathroom, Serena went into the kitchen so she could let them talk. She was going to wait and find out who was pregnant before she told Dan anything.

Blair found Chuck looking out of their bedroom window in silence. She took a seat on her side of the bed, she had to say something, it was now or never.

"I'm so sorry…please don't hate me..." Blair let out as she started to cry a little.

Chuck heart broke hearing the woman he loved thinking he hated her, she could never hate her.

He walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of her taking her face in his hands so she would look into his eyes.

"Hey, look at me", he said softly as she looked into his eyes with her big brown doe ones.

"I could never hate you, and why are you apologising? You haven't done anything to apologise for".

"Wha-what if I am…pregnant?" Blair muttered in between little sobs.

"If we are, we will get through it together like we always have", he replied calmly. As he said it, he actually believed it and reassurance washed over him.

"But are we ready for this step, I mean, what if turned out to be a horrible mother?" Blair's tears started again as she thought of their child going through the same thing as she and Chuck had.

"We are not our parents, we are us. You would be the best Mommy in the world…and the sexiest", Chuck said with a smirk on his face.

Blair giggled at his comment, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"Well I'm sure you'd be an amazing Daddy", Blair returned the compliment.

He laughed with her and kissed her contently on the lips. He then got off the floor and pulled her further onto the bed so they were cuddling against the headboard.

"Can I tell you a secret Waldorf-Bass-to-be?" he asked as he tightened his embrace around her small waist while kissing her sweetly on her hairline.

"I suppose", Blair smiled.

"I've imagined having a family with you…a lot", he blushed slightly at his confession.

"A mini Blair and Chuck running round…" Chuck finished.

"That is one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me". Blair turned around and kissed her fiancé passionately on the lips. Just as it was started to get heated, there was a knock at the door and a disgusted looking Serena looking straight at them with two new pregnancy tests in her hand.

"Ew…I leave you for fifteen minutes! Keep it in your pants. No wonder you might be pregnant!"

Chuck just shrugged with a smirk and Blair walked towards her friend snatching a test from her and proceeding to the bathroom.

xoxo

A few minutes later, both Serena and Blair had done the deed and where now waiting, making sure to place each of their test on a different surface in case of another mix up.

Three minutes was up. Chuck had been called into the bathroom by his fiancé and now it was the moment of truth…who were going to be parents.

"Ready?" Serena asked from her place, sat on the toilet lid.

"Ready as I will ever be. On the count of three?" Blair responded nervously, keeping a tight grasp of Chuck's hand.

"1.2.3", the pair said in unison.

The room was silent before Chuck finally spoke.

"Blair…we're having a baby…" Chuck said in total shock.

"We are having a baby…" Blair repeated and before she knew it, Chuck had taken her in his arms and was kissing her with all the love he could muster.

"I love you", he said between kisses.

"I love you too".

Serena couldn't help but smile. Although she was disappointed that it wasn't her, she knew deep down, now wasn't the right time, when she was ready, her body would let her now.

Once the loved up pair broke apart from their moment of bliss and happiness, Blair approached Serena and wrapped her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry S…"

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't my time, I have plenty of time to reproduce don't you worry!" Serena said honestly.

"Congratulations you guys!" She said as she went to hug Chuck in a warm hug.

"I better get back to Dan and tell him what happened. I am truly happy for you guys, I'm gunna be an aunty! Yeah!" Serena squealed as she exited the room.

xoxo

Once Serena was gone, Blair and Chuck got ready for bed with a few delays along the way…but when they finally made it into bed, they laid there, cuddling and talking about everything.

"Did I tell you? We are having a baby?" Blair cutely as she snuggled against the father of her unborn child.

"Yes, I think you may have mentioned it!" Chuck joked back as they settled in each others embrace.

Just as Chuck was about to fall asleep, Blair made a sudden movement next to him, waking him out of his daze completely.

Before he knew it, Blair had slapped him on the chest.

"What was that for?" Chuck said in surprise as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

"YOU impregnated me and I'm going to look like a whale at our wedding!" Blair complained before settling back down, but still very irritated.

"A very beautiful whale…pregnant with my child?" Chuck tried to lighten the mood.

And out of now where, yet again, he was struck by Blair's firm hand.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You said I was a whale! How could you?" She said pouting, her head on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you…?" Chuck tried with an innocent look on his face before kissing her put and settling back into the bed.

Blair was totally speechless, she didn't know how to react; she was Blair Waldorf-Bass-to-be for god sake! Was this baby making her go soft already?

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was slightly rushed, please tell me if it was boring or whatever, I would love your feedback so please review and I should update soon… :D cheers chums!


	8. Get good enough

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 8: Get good enough

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: I'm such a bad writer! I need to update more often but I was really bust studying for my bio exam so could you let me off this once? :)

So this chapter is going to be the build up to the wedding and I will try to update before next week with the actual wedding!

Oooh also, I have noticed that there are a lot of people reading this story yet, not everyone is reviewing. I am not a happy bunny! Please make sure you review, even if it is just a little one or it is some criticism because it is really important to me that I have your opinions and advice so I can keep you all satisfied with my writing. :)

But…I have to give a HUGE BIG MASSIVE thanks to those who did review! You are the ones who inspire me to keep writing! :D

Oh and before I forget, for those of you who want to know what the dresses for the wedding look like, visit my profile and follow the links!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…although I wouldn't mind owning Ed Westwick! ;)

* * *

It had been two months since Chuck and Blair had found out they were expecting. Blair had put all the wedding plans into fast forward so they could have an earlier wedding and she didn't look like a complete 'whale' on her wedding photo's, although Chuck assured her she would look beautiful.

It was a week before the wedding and Blair was becoming increasingly anxious about making sure her dress would fit. Because B was so petit, she had only just started to show her cute baby bump which made it perfect because she was still able to keep the designs she had designed and collaborated with Vera and her mother.

"CHUCK!" Blair screamed from the walk in wardrobe in their apartment.

When Chuck heard Blair's screams, he ran straight from his spot in the kitchen, reading his paper, to Blair who was stood in only her bra and panties in the middle of a huge pile of her dresses and skirts.

"It looks like a bomb has dropped in here, what the hell happened?" Chuck asked in disbelief as he looked at his fiancé. Her eyebrows were knitted together and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Nothing fits…I- I'm a big, fat, ugly whale…how could you even marry me", Blair was now in full blown tears with her head dropped.

Chuck felt his heart break, he hated seeing the woman he loved doubt herself, especially when she doubted his love for her.

He walked up to her in all her beauty and wrapped his strong arms around her half-naked body so his arms rested against her perfect waist. She didn't resist and instead, she fell into his embrace and buried her nose into his collar, inhaling his scent of cologne and coffee. She felt so safe in his hold and finally when her breaths returned to normal and her tears ceased, Chuck release her and tilted her chin so she was looking directly into his deep, penetrating eyes.

He could read her like a book and she wasn't surprised at what he said next.

"Hormones?" he said with a little smile creeping onto his face.

Since she had gotten pregnant, her hormones had gone wild; one minute she would be laughing and the next minute she would be screaming or crying. Chuck secretly loved her moods. He loved the way her eyebrows knitted together, they way her perfect ruby lips slipped into a natural pout, the way her doe brown eyes glistened and the way she would never reject his comfort; even if he was the one she had been mad at during the swing.

Blair just nodded.

"And to answer your previous question…I don't care if you get fat…that kind of comes with pregnancy. I actually love how you look, that little bump just reminds me how in love we are and how much you must love me for carrying my child", Chuck placed his palm against Blair's small swollen stomach, followed by B's hands on top of his.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children; it's only you and will only ever be you. Oh…and did I mention how much I LOVE, that being pregnant makes you super horny…which results in a very…very hot recreational activity…" Chuck trailed of as his hands did the same and moved around her body to land on her perky bottom.

"Why am… I not even surprised…" Blair muttered as she began to get lost in the feel of Chuck kissing and nipping her neck.

Chuck stopped his ministration and caught his fiancé in a passion kiss.

"I'm…Chuck Bass!"

"I love you… 'Chuck Bass'", Blair mimicked her fiancé with a grin spreading across her features.

"I love you…" Chuck responded sweetly.

She still got butterflies every time he said those three words, eight letters.

Just as he was about to continue further, he was stopped by Blair's hand against his chest.

Chuck look innocently at the woman he loved.

"I would love to continue this…but, I have fitting and I still can't find anything to wear", Blair said as her pout reappeared.

"I'm sure there is something here, why don't you wear a dress? Maybe the new Chanel you got?"

"I didn't buy a new Chanel…" she trailed off as she spotted a large bag hidden behind where her dresses and skirts were originally hanging.

"Chuck…" she asked curiously.

"Blair".

Blair almost ran towards the bag. She pulled out a box and laid it on the table in the middle of the wardrobe.

She carefully opened the large box to reveal a pastel dress. It went mid-thigh and was perfectly fitted around the breast area so it would show off her small bump and her assets; it was elegant yet very classy, perfect for Blair's taste. She froze and just held it up in front of herself before hugging it to her frame and turning to face Chuck was who stood with a huge grin on his face.

"It's perfect", Blair said softly.

Without another word, she placed the dress back on top of the box and ran towards Chuck who was taken completely off guard when Blair jump him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Luckily enough, Chuck managed to keep his balance and catch Blair before wrapping his arms around her back and accepting her lips.

Chuck grinned to himself as she devoured his lips. He loved pregnant Blair.

xoxo

"Well I have no idea where B is, she is never late, maybe I should call her?" Serena questioned as her and Eleanor sat waiting for Blair at the bridal store.

Blair was supposed to be travelling with Dorota and Anna to the store but it seemed that the trio were running late and Serena was beginning to become curious as to their whereabouts.

Just as Serena was about to call her best friend, she received a text.

_**Sorry, running late but on our way x**_

_**-B**_

Serena replied; B was never late to anything and she wanted an answer.

_**What have you been doing? You are never late. X**_

_**-S**_

…

_**Or maybe the question is; who have I been doing… x**_

_**-B**_

"Oh god!" Serena almost shouted.

Eleanor looked at her with a questioning look.

"She's on her way…that's all you need to know", Serena responded with an unsure smile. The mental images she was getting were not exactly delightful.

_**I am sooo sorry I even asked. EW!. X**_

_**-S**_

xoxo

Five minutes later, the trio walked into the store; Blair in particular looking very pleased with herself, holding Anna's little hand, followed by an always cheerful Dorota.

"We made it!" Blair said with a smile plastered on her flawlessly made up face.

"Fashionably late as usual, sweetheart", Eleanor addressed her daughter politely with a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

Vera's assistant then appeared to greet the trio.

"Blair, lovely to see you as always. Dorota…and this must be Anna", the middle aged woman said sweetly as she reacquainted herself with the group.

"Likewise Robyn", Blair said with a genuine smile.

"Right, who is going first, the blushing bride I assume?" Robyn asked.

"Yes". Blair followed Robyn behind the curtain where her dress was waiting. She had not seen the final dress and today was the first time she would be trying it on.

"You ready?" Robyn asked as she was about to pull the dress out from its storage.

"Ready as I will ever be…" Blair grinned as she clapped her hands together.

She was so anxious she thought she might collapse; her heart was beating out of her chest.

As soon as the dress was revealed she became breathless and almost screamed with excitement. It was amazing, even better than how she had imaged. It was real. This was her wedding dress. She was marrying Chuck Bass, the man she was deeply and utterly in love with. She was speechless for one of the rare times in her life.

"Perfect…" She let out quietly just above a whisper.

"Let's get you into this gorgeous dress shall we?" Robyn responded. Seeing Blair like this was what made her job worthwhile, making someone's special day even more special.

Blair just nodded; she had nothing more to say.

xoxo

Serena, Eleanor and Dorota were waiting anxiously while talking about the wedding like giddy teenagers. But just as Dorota was getting a bit too excited, she was stopped by Eleanor's hand. Everything went silent and Blair walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the platform in front of a large mirror and her family.

Serena face lit up with overwhelming joy and adoration. Dorota's mouth dropped open in complete surprise. Even Anna was silent, just grinning at her god mother who was stood in front of her like a princess.

Blair looked to her mother who was stood also in silence. Her eyes met her child's beautiful eyes. Eleanor Waldorf was crying. Blair's eye's were glistening.

Blair finally broke the silence, Serena and Dorota were too mesmerised to move or speak.

"So…good enough?" Blair asked her mother quietly.

As soon as she said it, everyone in the room apart from Robyn knew what Blair had implied in that very short question. Was she finally good enough for her mother; after years of disapproval and doubt, was she finally good enough.

Eleanor's heart swelled at the question. It was swollen with guilt and love. Her baby was growing up and he couldn't have been more proud than this very moment; seeing Blair looking so beautiful.

"My beautiful girl…always", Eleanor responded with the most genuine look Blair has even witnessed from her mother.

Blair's breath hitched. It was now. She believed every word. A single tear of joy slipped from Blair's eyes before she stepped off the platform and approached her mother.

Eleanor's met her half way and embraced her sweet baby in her arms. Half way. Blair had waited her whole life. It was today. Now.

For those moments in her mother's arms, she finally felt content and safe, accepted. The thing she had been seeking for so long had been granted to her.

"I love you more than you know", Eleanor whispered.

"I know, now".

Before either of them could speak again, Serena, Dorota and Anna had attached themselves to the pair, in a group hug.

They all just giggled as they stood hugging.

"This must be the cheesiest thing I have ever witnessed or participated in!" Blair giggled with the rest of her girls.

* * *

A/N: I didn't even know when I started writing that, that it would turn into a mother-daughter fluff but, what the heck!

What did you think? Please review! And like I said, if you read – review because it is making me sad when I see how many people have read and not reviewed :(

I promise to update before next week :D…only if you review! ;)


	9. Get priceless

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 9: Priceless

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! I am planning to update very soon again after this chapter…but in order to do that I need reviews!

Also, FYI, this chapter is slightly **M-rated** at the beginning to if you don't want to read it, you have been warned! I didn't want to rush the wedding so I added this chapter as a bit of a build up, the next one should be the wedding unless things change.

Anyways, **remember…if you read, you have to review!**

Disclaimer: unfortunately for me, I do not own gossip girl or Chuck Bass…it kinda sucks but oh well! I will write for FF instead! :D

* * *

The past week had gone very quickly and it was now two days before Chuck and Blair were due to get married. Everything was in place; all the décor and preparations were ready for one of the biggest weddings the Upper East Side had even seen. Chuck and Blair had chosen a traditional wedding at St. Bartholomew followed by a classy reception at Hotel Plaza Athénée.

They had both planned to keep tradition and not see each other a day before the wedding. Truthfully, Chuck thought they'd already had all the bad luck they could get throughout their relationship but he went along with his fiancé's desire and agreed to stay the night away from her.

"I have a surprise for you!" Blair announced as the crawled up their bed to lie next to Chuck who was reading his newspaper.

Chuck put his newspaper down and welcomed Blair into his arms as she snuggled into his strong chest.

"In that case…why are you still dressed?" Chuck responded with his trade mark smirk.

"That was yesterday…but seriously. Serena has arranged a bachelorette-bridal shower for me, so I am assuming Nate has something planned for you", Blair said with a grin on her face and she sat up and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I told you I don't need or want a bachelor party…I have you and I don't need anything else." Chuck stated with certainty.

"I'm not concerned about you having a stripper or a pole artist, I just want you to have a good time before you get tied down with me and this little person. I trust you completely", Blair said sweetly as she placed her small hands on top of her ever growing swollen stomach.

Chuck placed a kiss against her belly and looked up to see Blair smiling contently.

"Don't you ever think that. I do not want to be free from you; I am not the kid I used to be…I honestly can't wait until the moment I am tied down to you. I do not need excessive amount of drugs, alcohol or women to feel wanted or good about myself…I have you and this little guy…"

Chuck trailed off as he placed his hands against Blair's small bump.

"Little guy? It could be a little girl for all you know!" Blair said as she prodded Chuck in the chest playfully.

Chuck grinned; he loved how defensive she got when he called their bump a boy.

"Even though you don't want to go, can you please just try? Go for a few hours, Nate has put a lot of effort into this. Please for me?..." Blair pouted and tilted her head to the side like a child wanting candy.

As much as Chuck loved to see Blair pout, he wanted to make her happy.

Chuck pulled Blair towards him and kissed her softly on her pouty lips.

"Only for you…" Chuck finally answered before pulling her fully against his chest in a breathtaking kiss.

Blair was now on top of Chuck, her hands buried in his soft locks.

"Hhmm…too much clothing", Blair got out between kisses.

Chuck swiftly flipped them over so he was hovering above her. He then began to remove the loosely fitted robe she had been wearing. When he tossed it to the side, Blair greeted him with her naked form.

"My, my, my…did someone forget their underwear?" Chuck smirked in a husky tone.

"Shut up!" Blair moaned before she crashed her swollen lips against Chuck's.

Chuck began nipping and sucking at her neck while he let one of his hands trail down Blair's body, exploring every inch of her flawless form.

Chuck's robe had been quickly removed and forgotten. Blair's breath became laboured as she felt the heat building within her.

"Please…" Blair panted as she felt Chuck's erection against her hip; she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside her.

"Someone is very inpatient…" Chuck smirked against her breast knowing she was becoming increasingly needy and ready for him.

Blair hated being teased and grabbed him by the hair so he would look at her.

"You know I hate being teased…take me now or there will be a punishment." Blair said sternly.

Chuck grinned in satisfaction and guided himself towards Blair's hot centre. Without another word, he plunged into her tight core.

"Your wish….is my command!" Chuck finally muttered as he thrusts into her.

xoxo

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Sis?" Chuck greeted Serena who had just stepped out of the elevator.

Serena greeted Chuck with a small hug.

When Serena released her brother, Chuck's attention was caught by Nate who also stepped out the elevator.

"Hey man", Nate said as he pulled Chuck into their usual guy hug.

"We are here to pick up Blair and Nate is here to keep you amused while Blair is gone", Serena said simply.

"She's just getting ready, she should be in the bedroom", Chuck stated as he motioned to their bedroom.

Serena got the gist and started walking towards the large double doors.

"Nathaniel…I told you not to organise me a bachelor party…" Chuck shot at his best friend as he continued to sip his espresso.

"Oh, c'mon man, it's just one night. We haven't been out in ages, it's just gunna be a few of the guys", Nate assured as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Fine, but no strippers." Chuck warned.

"Did Blair say that?" Nate questioned with a grin on his face.

"No, she trusts me and said she didn't care if I had strippers but I just don't think they are necessary. I love Blair"

"You are truly pussy whipped man!" Nate laughed at his best friend.

"And you're not? Blair told me why you couldn't come out for a drink with me the other night…Vanessa wouldn't let you because we had already been out once" Chuck shot back.

"Ok, maybe we are both pussy whipped but that's not the point. We are gunna go out and have some fun before the wedding", Nate admitted.

xoxo

The two girls then appeared from the bedroom. Blair was carrying her overnight Louis Vuitton bag, followed by Serena with Blair's makeup bag and two dress bags.

"I thought you were coming back here after you bridal shower?" Chuck looked confused at all of the luggage the girls were carrying.

"Change of plan, S had organised a pamper day tomorrow before the wedding so we are staying at my mother's penthouse for two nights and I will see you when I am walking down the aisle", Blair corrected as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck.

"But we decided to only spend one night apart?" Chuck moaned; he hated spending too long apart from the woman he loved and he hated waking up with her not next to him.

"Oh my poor baby! It's only for two days and then you can spend the rest of your life with me!" Blair assured as she pecked him on the pout that had just appeared on his lips.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Chuck looked around at Nate, Serena and Blair for confirmation.

"Thought not…but you have to promise to ring me before you go to sleep?" Chuck told as he held onto Blair tighter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…you are so handsome when you're needy!" Blair said before giving her husband-to-be a long, sweet kiss.

Nate coughed. "Pussy whipped!"

Both Chuck and Serena whipped their heads round to look at Nate, Chuck gave him a death glare and readdressed his attention to Blair.

"Did you say something Nate?" Serena asked curiously.

"Nope!"

"B, we are gunna have to go, we're meeting our mother's for lunch remember?" Serena interrupted the couple who were deeply lost in a passionate make out session.

"Ok…I love you and I will call you", Blair assured Chuck once more before she tried to release herself from Chuck's grip.

"No…stay", Chuck pouted, no longer caring about his best friend and his previous accusation.

"Chuck?..." Blair warned as she was finally able to get out of Chuck's hold.

"Fine. I love you and I love you little guy", Chuck kissed Blair on the nose and then on her little swollen belly before she disappeared towards the elevator with Serena and her bags. Just before he lost sight of his wife-to-be, she turned around and gave him a wink.

"Let's get this party started!" Nate said as he clapped his palms together.

Chuck rolled his eyes and continued sipping his espresso.

xoxo

Serena and Blair had enjoyed a lunch with Eleanor, Lily and Vanessa. Although Blair hadn't always been on the best terms with Vanessa, when she had got back together with Nate, they became civilised and Blair had finally come to the point in her life where she could tolerate and possibly, on occasion enjoy Vanessa's company.

It had been a long day of events. The girls had gone back to the Waldorf-Rose penthouse and were greeted by the rest of Blair's friends. Over the past few years, she had made a lot of business friends from BW designs and a few from her final year at Columbia.

Everyone was there; they had all given wedding gifts, exchanged memories of Blair and participated in the usual games involved in a bridal shower.

Meanwhile, Chuck, Nate, Eric and some of Chuck's work colleagues and acquaintances had gathered at a few bars to celebrate Chuck's last two days of 'freedom'. Nate had organised a bar-crawl as requested by the groom.

Chuck was actually having a good time but couldn't keep his mind off Blair. Every so often his mind would wander and he would be grinning to himself thinking about his future wife and his unborn child. Nate was so right, he was truly pussy whipped.

When Chuck finally allowed himself to let go and have a few drinks, the guys moved onto Victrola, it was Chuck's club after all. Chuck was sat in his normal booth talking to Eric when the music changed and Nate stood up with the rest of the guys and started clapping. Chuck had no idea what was going on until her saw one of his dancers strut off the stage and approach him.

Nate jumped into the seat next to his and patted his best friend on the back.

"You only live once man!" Nate announced above the music.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a tool you are Nathaniel?" Chuck laughed to himself as he insulted his best friend.

As the dancer started her routine in front of the booth, Nate directed his attention to her and before he knew it, Chuck had pulled a fast one and had disappeared from the spot next to him.

Nate shook his head while Eric just laughed at the performance taking place, Nate was clearly having fun and lost interest in Chuck's recent escape. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and some of the other guys joined them in the booth. Chuck was long gone.

xoxo

Blair was just about to ring Chuck before she settled down for the night just as she had promise. She picked her phone up off the bed side table and clicked #1 on speed dial.

As it rang, Blair heard something from the other side of her bedroom door.

She cancelled the call and opened her door curiously to find Chuck propped up against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

Blair shook he head and she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't wait two days…" Chuck admitted and he advanced on Blair.

Blair didn't stop him but instead accepted his lips and pulled his body flush against hers.

Just as things were getting heated, Chuck was struck against the head.

"OW! What the FU-" Chuck shouted.

He turned to find Dorota hitting him repeatedly with a book. Serena was also stood watching in fascination and amusement at her brother being beaten with a book by the loyal maid.

"STOP! Ow!" Chuck tried to grab the book but Dorota was too fast.

Dorota stilled her movements for a moment before she finally addressed Chuck who was stood looking extremely confused.

Blair and Serena were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Bad Mister Chuck! You bad luck for Miss Blair! Only one more day and you can kiss her as much as you want. Schuh!" Dorota shouted as she hit Chuck on the arm once more.

"I'm going, Ok… I'm leaving!" Chuck finally gave in and began to descend the staircase. He looked back at Blair before she shouted down to him.

"I love you!"

"If I say it back will she hit me?" Chuck asked with a scared look on his face.

Blair shook her head in amusement.

"I love you too, then". With that, Chuck got in the elevator and returned to his 'bachelor party'.

The three girls burst into laughter.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away! Thank you Dorota…that was…" Blair was cut off by Serena.

"Priceless!"

* * *

A/N: I promised I would update so here it is! Please review :D the next chapter will be up very soon! EEEeee! The wedding is on its way!


	10. Get something old new borrowed & blue

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 10: Get something old something new something borrowed something blue…

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: So here is another update! Am I good or am I good? Well read on and find out! I really appreciate the people that review every chapter without fail, so I am going to officially thank you right now!

LowerCase32 . QueenBee10 . TriGemini . Ladyforga72 . Tvrox12 . epicCHAIR . Taking Life One Leap At A Time . Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami . Angelwriter214 .

Thank you so much guys, you make writing worthwhile! Enjoy! :D

**Ooops! I forgot to say, if you want to see the dresses for the wedding, visit my profile and follow the links :D**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own gossip girl or Chuck Bass…it kinda sucks! :D

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and Blair was still fast asleep in her old bedroom at the Waldorf-Rose penthouse.

"BLAIR! Get up! You're getting married today! AAAHH!" Serena screamed as she ran from her bedroom and jump on Blair's bed, waking Blair from her peaceful dream.

Blair stretched as a huge grin spread across her face. She looked over to her clock to find it was 7am, she would be married in approximately six hours and she couldn't stop herself.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Blair yelled as she jumped from her cover and began to jump on the bed with her best friend.

"AAAHHH!" The pair screamed like giddy teenagers before they were interrupted by a fresh looking Dorota.

"Miss Blair, you get married today!" Dorota announced with joy.

Serena and Blair jump off the bed and continued to jump up and down with Dorota in a circle.

When the trio had finally calmed down, Eleanor appeared at the door.

"Good morning sweethearts, we have a lot to do so put a robe on and come downstairs", Eleanor told them before she left the room, shortly followed by Dorota.

"Ok, I am gunna grab a shower and then chuck something comfy on. Hair and makeup should be here in an hour, so when you've had a shower come downstairs for food and then we can start getting ready", Serena said with authority.

"Wow, you are really taking your role as Maid of Honour seriously…I like it!" Blair complemented as she headed for the bathroom.

"Of course Queen B! It is my duty and your wedding day! Now…chop chop, we have no time to waste!" Serena announced playfully as she waved Blair off in the direction of the bathroom.

Blair just giggled at Serena's performance and did as she was told.

xoxo

Chuck was fast asleep, coincidently dreaming about Blair and their baby. He smiled in his sleep. Out of no where, Chuck felt something hit him. He quickly woke up thinking it was a replay of the Dorota incident but he was greeted by Nate who had just threw a pillow at him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Nate yelled.

Chuck picked up the pillow which had been thrown at him and threw it back in the direction of his best friend. Nate being a bit simple didn't think to dodge the pillow but instead, stood still and got hit right in the face.

"Was that really necessary man?" Nate groaned.

"Nathaniel, was it necessary to wake me?" Chuck shot back.

"You are getting married in less than six hours and I thought you might wanna be prepared!" Nate responded, shaking his head.

"Shit! I…Chuck Bass… am getting married!" Chuck yelled as he got out of bed quickly.

"Dude are you okay?" Nate asked with concern as Chuck froze on the spot.

"I am fucking amazing Nathaniel!" Chuck snapped out of his state and slapped Nate on the back with a huge grin of his face.

Nate laughed nervously at his best friend's behaviour.

"Why are you not panicking? You are getting married… I would be freaking out! What have you done with Chuck Bass?" Nate questioned, he expected Chuck to at least try and make a run for it, but no, Chuck's feet were safely on the ground.

"Because Nathaniel…I am marrying Blair Waldorf, I am marrying Blair…the woman who is carrying my child and the woman I love", Chuck gave Nate a punch on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Nate rubbed his arm.

"For being a tool Nathaniel, did you honestly think I would run?..." Chuck questioned and Nate decided it would be best if he didn't reply.

Chuck didn't wait for an answer and headed straight for the bathroom to get a shower. Just as he walked off in the direction of the bathroom, he insulted his best man loud enough so he could hear, just for good measure.

"Idiot!"

xoxo

Blair had finally had a shower and was making her way to the dinner table where Eleanor, Lily, Dorota, Serena and Anna were eating.

"Blair you are glowing this morning, how is my future grandchild? Are you excited sweetie?" Lily asked as Blair approached the group of women.

"Baby Bass is very happy and healthy just like its mommy!" Blair said as she gave her mother-in-law-to-be a kiss on the cheek.

"Come B, sit down and eat before we get started with your hair", Serena offered the bride a chair.

"Thank you, but I am not having anything heavy, I don't want to bloat before I get into my dress…I am already swollen enough!" Blair rubbed her belly as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"As long as you eat something Blair", Eleanor said as she got up from her seat.

Blair smiled at her mother and continued eating her fruit.

"So when are Daddy and Roman arriving?" Blair asked as she took a sip of her fruit juice.

"Right now…" a very familiar voice came from behind Blair.

Blair turned to see her father stood in the living room with his arms open. Blair immediately jumped from her seat and advanced towards her father and embraced him in a big hug.

"Daddy!"

"My Blair-bear, you look beautiful and look at your little bump, I hope my grandchild is growing nicely!" Harold said as he rubbed Blair's swollen belly affectionately.

"Baby Bass is perfect! I am so glad you're here", Blair said as she walked towards Roman.

"Bonjour Roman, ça va?" Blair asked her step-father as she embraced him in a hug.

"Très bien Blair, you are truly glowing", Roman complemented.

"Sweetheart, we can't stop, we are heading to the Empire to get Nate and Chuck ready. We popped in to say hello and pick up the boutonnieres", Harold told Blair.

"Okay Daddy, Serena will give you the flowers and I will see you downstairs before we leave for the church, yes?" Blair asked.

"Yes, my darling", Harold kissed his daughter on the forehead before he was given the flowers and headed out of the penthouse with Roman.

Once Harold and Roman had left, Blair looked at the clock to find it was 9am already.

"Oh my god! We have three and a half hours!" Blair started to panic.

Serena stepped in quickly and reassured her best friend. She grabbed Blair's arms and made her look at her.

"We have time, you ready for your hair?" Serena asked calmly.

Blair nodded and walked to sit down in the chair where she would be having her hair done.

"Places people! Let's get ready for this wedding!" Serena shouted to the staff running around the room getting things prepared for hair and makeup.

Blair grinned at Serena's sudden outburst and shook her head.

xoxo

Harold and Roman had arrived at the Empire safely at the same time Eric had. They were now having a bit of brunch before they had to get ready. The five men were around the dining table in Chuck's suite, all partaking in conversations about Chuck and the pending event.

"So Nate, Eric, have you both written your best men speeches?" Roman asked while Chuck was talking to Harold who was helping him clear the table.

"I can't speak for Nate, but I am prepared", Eric responded.

"I have a few ideas in mind!" Nate said with a grin on his face.

Roman and Eric just laughed and continued talking.

"Charles, I wanted to take this opportunity to say something", Harold started and Chuck turned to listen to _one_ of his future father-in-laws.

"I knew your father quite well when you kids were little and I know that, he would be very proud of the great man you have grown into", Harold said with a genuine look of honesty.

"Thank you Harold, it really means a lot to hear that", Chuck said as he hugged his father-in-law.

"Call me Dad!" Harold commented with a little laugh.

Just hearing those words made Chuck feel a little bit more complete.

xoxo

"The dresses have arrived!" Serena announced to the room as her helpers walked in carrying multiple items.

All the dresses had arrived along with the bouquets and a gift which was addressed to Blair.

Everyone's hair was done apart from Anna's who was in the process of being turned into a flowery princess as Blair called it. Everyone's makeup had also been done and the room was now filled with women looking perfect. All that was needed was for the dresses and accessories to be put on. One and a half hours to go.

Serena handed Blair the gift bag and smiled.

Blair looked at the note which was attached to the box inside the bag. It read;

_Something old something new something borrowed something blue…_

_-CB x_

Blair removed the bow from the box and opened it slowly, moving the tissue paper to reveal a baby blue and white, Agent Provocateur garter with another note resting next to it.

_Something new something blue…_

Blair grinned with excitement as she brushed her fingers over the material. She was so ready to get married.

Blair was interrupted from her thought when her mother coughed to get her attention. Eleanor was stood in front of her daughter with a box in her hand.

"Something old something borrowed…" Eleanor said quietly and handed her daughter the box she was holding.

Blair accepted the gift from her mother and opened it slowly.

Blair's breath hitched as she saw how beautiful it was. It was a vintage Harry Winston sunflower bracelet. It was the most elegant piece of jewellery she had ever seen.

"It was your Grandmother Cornelia's, I wore it for my wedding and now I am giving it to you", Eleanor said softly, Blair saw that her mother was on the verge of tears and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much, I love you…" Blair said as her mother held her.

"I love you too and I am so proud of the woman you have become".

xoxo

"Chuck, could you assist me with this bow tie, I hate them", Nate complained as he struggled to get his bow tie on straight.

"It's simple! The amount of times you have seen me do this Nathaniel, you would have thought you would have got the gist…" Chuck responded as he tied to the bow into place like a pro.

Eric entered the bedroom dressed in his tux, looking very dapper.

"Guys, you ready? We have to leave in fifteen minutes", Eric told the pair before he left the room and returned to the living room.

Nate grabbed Chuck's upper arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"You ready dude?" Nate nodded positively to his best friend with a smile.

"I am." Chuck said as he was caught by surprise when Nate hugged him. But he didn't resist, Nate was like his brother.

"I love you man…you better look after B, she'll always be important to me", Nate warned as he released Chuck from his hold.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…I love her more than I have ever known. It scares me sometimes….but in a good way", Chuck reassured.

Nate nodded his head and put a reassuring hand on Chuck's shoulder.

The room dropped into silence as Blair descended down the staircase in her gown. She was utter perfection.

Eleanor was literally in tears along with Dorota who was a sobbing mess.

Blair was wearing her gown accompanied by the Erickson Beamon Chuck had bought her for her seventeenth birthday, her Grandmother's bracelet and a pair of earrings Chuck had given Blair for Christmas which matched her necklace.

"You look amazing B!" Serena said as Blair reached the bottom step and accepted her bouquet from Serena.

"Thank you…" was all Blair could say, she was so happy in that very moment and she really did feel like a princess.

"Let's get married!" Serena said and the party began to walk towards the elevator.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this! I am SO mean! Ha-ha! I made it into a 2-parter and the only way you are going to be getting the next part is if you review! LOL! So the choice is yours! ;)


	11. Become Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Chapter 11: Become Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: This is FINALLY the wedding chapter! Yes! It is long and beautiful! I cried writing the vows! The song Chuck and Blair had for their first dance is **So Beautiful by Darren Hayes**. I recommend listening to it on that part :D

Also on my profile are the dresses and the resort Chuck chose for their honeymoon, so check that out and enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of effort in this so I need reviews as a reward! :D thanks chums for all of you that reviewed my last chapters, means the world.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own gossip girl or Chuck Bass…it kinda sucks! :D

* * *

"Let's get married!" Chuck said as he got out of the limo and walked up the steps leading into St. Bart's church.

Nate, Eric and Roman followed him in while Harold waited for Blair and the rest of the party to arrive.

Not long after Chuck got into the church and got into his position waiting for Blair, the first car arrived with Dorota, Serena, Lily and Anna. Harold greeted the girls and some of the other guests. Now all that remained was for Blair and Eleanor to arrive.

The guests were all seated but Chuck began to get jittery and kept looking at his watch.

"Where are they, she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago", Chuck questioned as he begun to doubt himself.

Eric was the first one to speak.

"Chuck, this is Blair we are talking about. She loves to make an entrance, especially a fashionably late one", Eric reassured as he gave his brother a pat of the shoulder.

"Ok, you're right. It all good", Chuck repeated; he wasn't reassuring Eric he was okay anymore, he was reassuring himself. What if Blair didn't show? Oh shit, what if she took off?

Chuck lost interest in what he was thinking when the church organ started to play, snapping him out of his daze. It was the wedding march.

He felt Nate and Eric pat him on the shoulders and saw them smiling. Chuck stood up straight, correcting his tux and then looked down the aisle to see Anna walking down dropping flowers as she went.

Chuck's heart warmed as he saw the little girl, his goddaughter. Next was Dorota who walked with such confidence that it made Chuck laugh to himself. Dorota looked so joyful. Serena then appeared, walking elegantly like she was walking a cat walk, typical Serena! She gave Chuck a huge grin and joined Dorota at the front of the procession opposite him, Nate and Eric.

Chuck looked over to Eleanor and Lily who were looking lovingly at their son; he knew he would love this family for the rest of his life.

The final wedding march tune begun and he directed his gaze back down the aisle. Everyone stood up and bam. There she was.

Chuck's heart skipped a few beats. He was mesmerised by her beauty, he always new Blair was beautiful but just seeing her smiling the way she was, looking him directly in the eyes, he knew in that moment that she was the only woman he would ever love this way.

Without him realising it, a few tears slipped down his cheeks, he looked at the woman he loved and saw the same tears trickle down her perfect face.

Blair was being walked down the aisle by two of her father's, Harold and Cyrus and they looked so proud, grinning for ear to ear as they gave their daughter away to a wonderful man.

xoxo

Blair's eyes locked with Chuck's, they way he was looking at her made her want to melt. She felt so important and wanted. She felt perfect for the first time in her life.

As she walked nearer to him, she felt her fathers' grip loosen on her arms and she was given a kiss on her cheek by both Harold and Cyrus. Serena then took Blair's bouquet and held it.

Blair stood right in front of Chuck, she felt tears stain her cheeks and she saw Chuck had done the same. Chuck moved his hand down Blair's arms until his hands landed on her and they entwined their hands. Together.

"You're perfect…" escaped Chuck's lips with a smile.

Blair winked at him and replied as she squeezed his hands for both of their reassurances.

"Hey, handsome…"

"Hey…"

The priest then proceeded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the joining of these two beautiful people, in holy matrimony…"

… xoxo ...

"Now, Blair, can you please read the vows you prepared", the priest smile at the couple.

"Chuck… our path hasn't always been simple and I am sure that our future won't be either, but that is what love is about, it is about accepting and loving each other no matter what. The worst thing you have ever done, the darkest thought you have ever had…I will stand by you through anything. I'm me and you are you, we are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck and I love you more than words can describe. I know I will never want for anything else apart from to have you love me for the rest of our lives, I know this because…" Blair lets her tears fall.

"I know this because, every time you look at me, I get butterflies and I miss you even when we are apart for even a moment. You make me feel like a giddy teenager and I can't wait to become a mommy to our baby, and I know you will be an amazing daddy, thank you for giving me that gift…I promise to care you for, trust you and love you for the rest of my life. Chuck Bartholomew Bass, I love you…" Blair let the rest of her tears drop but Chuck's thump caught them and wiped them away.

"Chuck, if you would", the priest prompted.

"Blair… you've always told me how I carry people, how I carry you…but the truth is, it's you. You are the one who carries me, you taught me how to love and you taught me how to be a better person. Without you, I ache, there is a hole in my heart and when I'm with you, when you say my name, when you smile at me…I get butterflies. From the first time I told you that you gave me butterflies, they have never disappeared and never will. I have…run so many times in my life, but every time, you were the one who ran straight after. You are my oxygen and I will be so proud to say that you are the mother of my child and my wife for the rest of my life…" Chuck was now crying freely in front of the woman he loved so deeply. He placed one of his hands against Blair's swollen belly.

"I was a coward before I loved you, before I allowed myself to be loved, but you, Blair…you make me a stronger person, you make me someone I am proud to be and I will promise to spend the rest of our lives thanking you for everything you have given me. I want nothing else in this world than to wake up every morning and see your face, to be able to hold you, comfort you and love you… Blair Cornelia Waldorf-soon-to-be-Bass…I love you, always have, always will…" It was now Blair's turn to wipe away Chuck's tears.

"And now. Do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf take thee, Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you, Charles Bartholomew Bass take thee Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Could the ring barer please step forward with the rings". Dorota had been chosen to bare the rings. She stepped forward and handed the priest the two wedding bands, grinning at the young couple with total happiness.

"Charles, please repeat after me…"

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you", Chuck repeated as he slipped the band onto Blair's perfectly manicured finger. He smiled like he was looking into her soul and she did the same.

"Blair, please repeat after me…"

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you", Blair repeated as she slipped the band onto Chuck's soft hand.

"By the exchanging of these rings, you have pledged your promises to each other and have declared your everlasting love. By the power invested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

"You may kiss your bride!" the priest smiled as Chuck pulled Blair into a kiss before he had finished his sentence.

"I love you, Blair Bass!" Chuck announced between kisses.

"I love you… Chuck Bass", Blair responded as they finished their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Bass.

"I give you, Mr and Mrs Charles Bass". The whole church of people stood up to watch the couple walk down the aisle hand in hand. Completely and utterly in pure and simple love.

As the pair walked down the aisle, they turned their attention to their families who all had tears in their eyes, smiling so genuinely. And then to each other, they looked deep into each other's eyes and knew, that what they have right now, was forever.

xoxo

The reception for the wedding was beautiful. The room was decorated elegantly. Blair and Chuck had chosen to have lavender roses on each table along with purple seat bows which matched the whole theme brilliantly. The sit down meal was a success and Blair was amazed how Chuck and Nate got it so right. It really was very appropriate for the wedding. Harold, Cyrus and Eric had all done their speeches and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. It was left down to Nate to finish the speeches.

Clink clink clink!

"Speech!" the crowded room of people called as Nate got up from his chair and faced the couple.

Chuck and Blair were sat at the very front of the room on a long table, hand in hand. They looked so in love as they stared into each others eyes and Chuck kissed Blair on the nose and rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Hey, I am Nate as you probably all know…I'm Chuck's best man and his best friend. Let me start by saying how amazing Blair looks today and of course her loyal team of Brides Maids!

Chuck and I met in pre-school. It wasn't the usual friendship you would expect, the one were we both have the same interests and like the same kind of toys, no. Chuck's has always been very stubborn, just like B, coincidently! We met when Chuck stole my action man and threw it at my head…" the crowd laughed for sometime.

"When Chuck wants something, he fights for it, and in that moment when I was crying my eyes out and he was laughing, little did I know, he'd be my best friend and my brother for the rest of our lives. Truthfully though…I feel like a bit of a hostage, still…"

"A lot of you may know that Blair and I had a relationship as teenagers but yet again, Chuck came along and fought for the thing he wanted. I was bitter for a while but when I saw how happy they made each other, I realised that B was never mine. From all our years of friendship I can definitely say that Chuck has never acted this way about a girl. Ever. And there have been a lot of women." Blair shook her head and Nate smiled nervously.

"A great man once said…in the face of true love, you don't just give up and for Chuck… that is truer today that it ever was", Chuck gave his best friend a nod.

"So all that is left to say is, respect and be good to one another. Can we raise a glass to Chuck and Blair, Mr and Mrs Bass". The whole room raised their glasses to the couple.

Chuck got out from his seat and approached Nate. He pulled him into the biggest, unmanly hug they had ever shared.

"I love you too, man", Chuck said quietly. He didn't want people to think he was going soft, although it was pretty apparent, it was already too late.

xoxo

After Nate's speech, it was time to cut the cake. The cake had been made by Sylvia Weinstock, it was the most exquisite and extravagant cake anyone had ever seen. Well it was a Waldorf-Bass wedding! It was a traditional five tier cake, ivory and finished with a trail of white peonies shaping the cake.

Chuck was stood behind Blair with his arms around her waist holding onto the knife as they cut through the bottom tear of the cake. The photographer was directing them as they did so.

"You know how much I love pie…" Chuck said seductively into his _wife's_ear.

Blair got all giddy and started to giggle.

"Shut up Bass!" Blair nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask…Mrs. Bass…" Chuck toyed with her again for good measure.

"I love how that sounds…'Blair Bass'" Blair said aloud, grinning. She loved being a Bass; she loved having Bass as her husband.

xoxo

"Could we please have the newlyweds to the dance floor for their first dance?" The DJ announced into the microphone as the dance floor cleared of people and Chuck stood from his seat and offered his hand to his wife.

"May I please have this dance, wife?" Chuck smirked as Blair took his hand and he guided her to the middle of the dance floor.

"You may indeed, husband!" Blair responded as she settled into his arms.

She placed her head against his shoulder and laid her hand against the planes of his tux on his back. Chuck snaked his arm around her waist, holding one of her hands as they swayed when the music started.

Blair sunk into his embrace, his warmth, his heart. Chuck did the same as he inhaled her scent, his scent, their scent.

…

_Whether I'm right or wrong, there's no phrase that hits_

_Like an ocean needs the sand or a dirty old shoe that fits_

_And if all the world was perfect, I would only ever want to see your scars_

_You know they can have their universe_

_We'll be in the dirt designing stars_

_And darling you know_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_ …_

"Did I tell how beautiful you look today?" Chuck asked as he kissed her forehead.

"You don't need to; I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me…" Blair said sweetly.

Just then, the pair felt something between them. And it wasn't just the love bubbling out of them. It was a kick.

The pair immediately smiled at each, their true smiles that only each other knew. Chuck was the first to place his hand onto Blair's swollen belly. Blair followed and placed her perfectly fitted hands on top of his.

It kicked again. Again. And again.

Chuck was totally smitten; his child felt the love just as much as they did. It was all so real.

…

_Whether I'm up or down there's no crowd to please_

_I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it_

_And if all the world was smiling, I would only ever want to see your frown_

_You know they can sail away in sunsets_

_We'll be right here stranded on the ground, just happy to be found_

…

"I think Baby Bass likes us…" Blair pondered, looking at Chuck as she became fascinated by the movement in her belly. It was like popcorn, popping. The strangest sensation she had ever felt, and she became increasingly attached to the feel.

"I _know_ _he_ loves us", Chuck corrected as he kissed his wife fully on the lips.

They felt fireworks. Butterflies. Fireworks. Love.

…

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

…

_I have lost my illusions_

_I have drowned in your words_

_I have left my confusion to a cynical world_

_I am throwing myself at things I don't understand_

_Discover enlightenment holding your hand_

…

Blair pulled her arms around her husband's neck while he held her against him, so close that they could feel each other's heart beat and occasionally the kicking of their unborn child. Not losing eye contact for one second. Lost in each others eyes. Souls. It was beautiful.

…

_You are… so beautiful_

_Yeah darling you know that you make me feel so beautiful_

_Ooh_

_(Nowhere else in the world I wanna be)_

_Yeah you make me feel so beautiful_

_(Darling you know)_

_Ooh_

_(You make me feel so beautiful)_

…

_And darling_

_Yeah darling you know that you make me feel so beautiful_

_You are beautiful_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are so beautiful_

_Yeah darling you know_

...

xoxo

"Is everyone ready?" Blair shouted from the stage as she was about to throw her bouquet.

"Yeah! Throw it! Throw it!" The floor of woman shouted back.

Blair laughed, seeing Serena looking very competitive with a look of determination in her eyes. This was hilarious because she was already engaged but, what the heck!

"Ready. 3.2.1…" Blair grinned at Chuck who winked at her before she turned away from the crowd of woman and threw the bouquet over her shoulder with as much force as she could muster.

Nate, who was happened to be walking through the crowd of women in the very moment Blair threw the bouquet, was taken by total surprise when he was hit at full force in the head.

Blair turned around to see who had caught the bouquet when she heard the room fill with laughter. She looked to see Nate on the floor with the bouquet in his right hand, rubbing his head.

Chuck just shook his head and turned to see Blair looking at him, laughing. He was embarrassed for his best friend, but what an idiot he was. He began laughing at Blair who was nearly crying from laughter.

Serena and Vanessa appeared above Nate who was still on the floor with the bouquet.

"Come one, you big girl", Serena joked as her and Vanessa helped him off the floor.

Once he was up, Serena slapped him on the chest and walked away. "Idiot!". She laughed.

"I see you caught the bouquet…do you know what that means?" Vanessa asked innocently as she relived her boyfriend of the flowers.

Nate didn't say anything; instead he smiled nervously at his girlfriend.

xoxo

Chuck joined Blair on stage and grabbed the microphone from its stand. He pulled his wife to his side and put his arm around her waist before he made his announcement.

"Could I please have your attention?" Chuck announced to the room.

"Blair and I would like to thank you all for sharing this perfect day with us and we would especially like to thank our mother's, the Maid of Honour and our loyal ring barer".

Two of Blair's assistants walked out with four Tiffany bags and four arrangements of stunning flowers.

Lily, Eleanor, Dorota and Serena all received a box and a bouquet before Chuck began to speak again.

"Without you, this wedding wouldn't have been able to be as amazing as it was. You made our day four times as special. And now, a surprise for my gorgeous wife…" Chuck took two tickets our of his inner tux pocket.

"Chuck?" Blair asked curiously. She thought they had decided to stay in the city for their Christmas and have their honeymoon after.

"Blair…" Chuck grinned as he handed Blair the tickets.

"The Bahamas!" Blair almost screamed in excitement.

"We are staying at the secluded island of Musha Cay… with staff to our beck and call for ten days which means we will be back in time for Christmas with our family like I promised", Chuck informed Blair who couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks again everyone for turning out but, me and my blushing bride have a jet to catch…so if you will excuse us…"

Before Blair knew what was happening, Chuck had swept her up into his arms, bridal style and started to carry her to the exit of the Plaza.

"We have a mile-high club to join…" Chuck whispered huskily into his wife's eyes as she kissed his neck.

"Hhmm, sounds very tempting…but how about we christen the limo once more for good measure on our way?" Blair replied as she cupped his face and placed a sweet kiss on her husband's lips.

"I knew there was another reason I married you apart from your insatiable sex appeal, your mind…" Chuck kissed her back passionately as he climbed into the limo, after placing Blair down.

"What about the fact that you're madly in love with me?..." Blair pouted.

"Well…I suppose that did have an influence…" he smirked mischievously.

"Basstard! Kiss your wife", Blair commanded, pulling him on top of her as she lay flat across the limo seats.

Chuck laughed into her lips as her tongue invaded his mouth.

He then moved his attention to Blair's neck while she moaned in pleasure.

All of a sudden, Chuck stilled his movements and looked at Blair who was confused as to why he had stopped.

"Our first challenge as a married couple…getting this dress off…" Chuck shrugged his shoulder before he continued sucking and nipping her neck, trying his best to hike her dress up.

Blair began to laugh at her husbands attempt to rid her off her dress. But the dress was going no where.

"Baby, I think we may have to wait until I get changed…?" Blair grinned at how cute, she meant handsome, her husband looked when he was desperate.

Chuck knit his eyebrows together, he couldn't wait that long and he already had a very obvious erection.

"How about I help you with that? And then you can assist me later…" Blair said, looking at his crotch as Chuck pulled her into the sitting position and began kissing her again.

"Deal."

"I love you", Chuck announced.

"I love you, always have, always will…".

* * *

A/N: I sincerely hope this was good enough! A wedding is such a hard thing to write! It took me ages to write those vows, I had to rewrite Blair's at least twice! There were so many elements to consider! So please…after all my hard work, reward me with reviews and lots!

Make sure you visit my profile to see the dresses and the resort they are honeymooning on! I will update as soon as it is possible for me. And again... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! review! :D


	12. Author

Hello loyal readers :D Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews I received from the last few chapters! You are all lovely people!

I am going to be updating by the end of this week and to please you all, as I am nice; I wanted to know if there were any requests for later chapters? If there is either message me or leave a review with you request. If not, I hope you enjoy what I have in store. Promise to update by end of week :D Thanks chums!


	13. Get in a pickle

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair…

Chapter 12: Get in a pickle

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour, don't want to say much more, read and you'll find out! :)

A/N: As requested, some Chair baby fluff and Chuck looking after Blair. Thank you for all your reviews, they really do mean to world to me that people like my writing. So without further a do…enjoy chums :D

Disclaimer: GG is not owned by moi! I am merely writing fiction…although I would love to own Chuck Bass…hhmm or even better, Ed Westwick!

* * *

It was the last day of their honeymoon which meant that in one more week; Blair would be at her five month mile stone in the pregnancy. She was due for her twenty week scan as soon as her and Chuck returned from their gorgeous honeymoon. During their ten day stay, the couple had noticed her bump grow increasingly. Chuck had become fascinated with her belly and she would giggle every time he talked to the little bump or kiss it. She had never seen him so loving towards another creature apart from herself, never mind baby talk to her belly.

"Don't make me leave…" Blair pouted as Chuck attempted to peel himself from her embrace.

Blair was left in the middle of the large bed, totally naked apart from the duvet just covering her body.

"You know I would love to stay and ravish you in this very…very secluded suite for the rest of our lives…but we have places to be and a baby to see", Chuck reminded her as his thought trailed to the baby scan that was just a week away.

The first scan he attended was pretty basic, at that stage he could only see a clump of cells which slightly resembled a baby but now they would see a little human, their little human.

When Chuck had finally given into his wife's pout, he crawled back onto the bed directly in front of her.

"Baby…we have a flight to catch and Christmas to arrange…five more minutes and then we have to get up?" Chuck bargained as he stroked her naked belly and kissed her forehead sweetly.

Blair nodded reluctantly. She loved when he was intimate with her like this, just kissing her on the forehead and touching her tummy was all it took for her to fall in love with him over and over, every day of the week.

"Fine, but you have to promise to shower with me?" Blair asked as she put her arms around her husband's strong neck.

"Deal… mommy!" Chuck grinned as he kissed her, but on the lips this time with some force but still being soft.

Blair giggled at Chuck calling her a 'mommy'; she couldn't wait to hold her baby. She never thought that she would be one of those women who wanted lots of children but when she found out she was pregnant, she seemed to get even more excited about being someone's mum. It was a big responsibility but deep down she knew that this was maybe what she was destined to be all along.

xoxo

Once they had finally pulled themselves out of the bathroom following a very steamy shower session, the pair dressed flawlessly as usual and left the hotel to catch their flight home on the Bass jet.

The flight had got in late that night and in the limo on the way back to the Bass _home_, B has fallen asleep which resulted in Chuck carrying her from the limo to the apartment and putting her to bed for the night. Thankfully, throughout Blair's pregnancy, she hadn't experienced much morning sickness, only in the first few weeks. She seemed to just be getting mood swings, which, Chuck loved, most of the time.

Chuck had fallen to sleep not long after Blair and was sleeping peacefully when he was woken by Blair sitting up in bed abruptly.

"Babe, Blair, What is it? Is it the baby, what's wrong?" Chuck began to panic as he searched for the lamp in the dark so he could see his wife.

When he finally found it, he squinted when it became light and saw Blair with tears running down her cheeks, looking flushed.

Chuck quickly put his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him.

"You ok? Talk to me…" Chuck said as he searched for answers from Blair's expression.

Blair closed her eyes and a few more tears dropped. She sunk against Chuck's bare chest and let him envelope her in his muscular arms.

"Sshh", Chuck soothed as he ran his finger through her long brown locks in an effort to calm her.

When Blair finally felt herself calm down and feel more comfortable, she began to speak.

"I have…I have a headache an-and" She sniffled as she tried to finish her sentence.

"I can't sleep and I- I have a craving…really badly…" Blair finished as she let Chuck lay her back down on the bed with her head against his chest.

"I am not sure what you can take, because of baby Bass, but why don't you tell me what you are craving and I might make you feel better?" Chuck suggested as he continued massaging her scalp.

"Never mind…it's embarrassing…" Blair said, trying to change the subject.

"Blair…it is me you are talking to, there is nothing embarrassing about having a craving, however strange it may be", Chuck reassured.

"Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia…" Blair partially admitted.

"Seriously Babe, that was what you were so embarrassed about?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Let me finish!" she snapped.

"Sorry…continue", Chuck apologised cautiously.

"CherryGarciaandpickles." Blair blurted out quickly.

"Did you just say pickles?" Chuck asked as he began to grin against her hair.

"YES! Your pregnant, FAT, UGLY, whale of a wife is craving pickles and ice cream" Blair yelled, emphasizing certain words as she stood up from bed, grabbing her pillow and hitting Chuck's grin off his face.

"I look like a WHALE and you think it's funny?" Blair yelled again before swiftly running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her before she broke down into a flood of tears.

Chuck felt like a tool. He loved her mood swings but hated when she started crying and it being partly his doing. He quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, trying to open it, but failing as it was locked.

He could hear Blair's sniffles from his side of the door.

"Baby, I really didn't mean to laugh. You are not a whale or ugly, you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on…please come out?" Chuck tried.

"_BASSTARD! So you just think I'm FAT?" _Blair shouted from her side of the door, between hiccups and sniffles.

"You know that isn't what I meant…"

"_Don't you dare tell me what to think, you prick!" _She yelled again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Chuck tried but after a few minutes he decided it would be best to let her calm down.

So Chuck went in search of pickles and ice cream.

xoxo

When Blair heard silence from the other side of the door, she became curious. She took a quick look in the mirror and fixed her tears, followed by a quick toilet stop; baby Bass loved to use her bladder as a pillow which made need the toilet, a lot. Once she had calmed, she approached the door quietly, unlocking it slowly and opening the door with caution. She didn't want another comment from Chuck; she was still pissed for one, two, she still really wanted some pickles and ice cream and three, her head ache was still lingering.

When she saw that their bedroom was empty, she went in search of her craving. If Chuck wasn't going to support her needs, however weird they were, she would have to fend for herself.

Blair crept through their apartment towards the kitchen in search of what she was craving. She had never experienced anything so strange in her life, pickles and ice cream…honestly, what next?

When Blair had finally reached the kitchen and turned the light on, she heard something coming from the living area. It was dark and the kitchen light was the only light on. She walked through the open plan kitchen area into the darkness of the living area.

_**BANG!**_

"SHIT!" a familiar voice cursed from the other side of the dark room.

Blair quickly rummaged for the light on the wall.

Unexpectedly, she let out a little laugh as she saw what looked like Chuck trip over the side of the sofa and fall flat on his face.

"Fuck!"

When Blair eventually found the light, she turned it on the find Chuck in the position she had seen through the dark. He was sprawled on the floor with a bag in one hand.

"Don't laugh…" Chuck said cautiously, remembering when Blair had accused him of laughing earlier that night.

"Can I ask why you are on the floor?" Blair asked, trying to hide her smile.

"I tripped when I was on my way into the kitchen." Chuck said as he pulled himself off the floor, brushing the lint of his shirt.

"In the dark?" Blair asked another question.

"Yes in the dark. I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping…" Chuck said before placing the bag he had in his hand on the coffee table.

Blair pondered what she should say next…should she still be mad at him even though he did look extremely cute when he tripped.

"What's in the bag…?"

"…Why so curious sweetheart?" Chuck asked trying to cover his smirk, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Blair shrugged and tipped her head to the side, biting her bottom lip in the process.

Chuck smiled at her actions and gestured his hand for her to look in the bag.

She didn't wait around and quickly began picking up the bag to find what was inside.

Chuck smiled when she smiled. She pulled out a huge tub of Cherry Garcia and a jar of pickles, followed by some antenatal vitamins.

Blair felt a little guilty for being so rash earlier, her hormones had really got the better of her and now here Chuck was, in his pajamas, having just fallen flat on his face, bringing her pickles, ice cream and vitamins.

Blair put the items on the table and pulled Chuck into her arms, pressing her lips to his.

"Aw, Baby, I am so sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and the hormones-"Blair was cut off by Chuck's lips this time.

"No…I'm the one who should be sorry for being inconsiderate when you didn't feel good", Chuck explained.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you and hit you…forgive me?" Blair asked sweetly feeling the most comfortable she had all night in Chuck's arms.

"Always…forgive me?" Chuck responded, kissing Blair on the nose.

Blair smiled and nodded. "Thank you for my pickles and ice cream…but why didn't you just get someone from reception to get them?" Blair asked confused, she hadn't even realised until now that Chuck had gone out in the middle of the night, independently to get her crazy cravings.

"As your husband and the father of our child…I felt it was my duty to provide for my beautiful family…" Chuck admitted as he looked at how smitten Blair looked hearing him talk about _their_ family.

"That is so cute!" Blair said as she tickled her nose against Chuck's affectionately.

Chuck raised his eyebrow at the 'cute' part.

"I am not even going to correct myself. This time it was cute…not handsome, cute….although, you did look handsome being cute?" Blair laughed at how ridiculous this conversation was getting.

Chuck didn't even argue, instead her kissed her again on the lips.

"Do you mind if I eat my pickles? I am really craving it", Blair asked as he let go of her waist so she could grab the feast.

Blair grabbed the bag of items before pulling Chuck in the direction of the bedroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: I have to admit, this wasn't my best chapter….in fact, it was a bit bab… but I hope this is ok until I update again which should be soon. Thanks for reading and you know what to do…


	14. Get something nonremovable

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair…

Chapter 13: Get something non-removable

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour…Fluffy Fluff!

A/N: This chapter is slightly in the future, I have skipped a few months so Blair is on her 28th week of pregnancy and to just make you aware, the end of this chapter is **M-rated**, so if you don't want to read it, don't.

Major thanks to the people who review every chapter, you are the reason this story exists! So without further a do…enjoy!

Disclaimer: GG is not owned by moi! I am merely writing fiction…although I would love to own Chuck Bass…hhmm!

* * *

The day of Blair's twenty-eighth week scan had finally arrived and the couple were sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward in the hospital. They were in their 3rd trimester and her due date was getting closer and closer. Surprisingly, Chuck hadn't mentioned much about the scan to Blair or anyone else. To an outsider it would look as if he wasn't even excited about the pending arrival of their first child but behind closed doors, behind Chuck's front he was a bundle of emotions. He was never someone who showed what he was feeling. Not many people had even seen him cry…no one except Blair and even then, it was very rare. Blair had trained herself into reading Chuck's emotions; his expressions and his actions, as did Chuck; little did Blair know, just as she knew when he nervous by wetting his lips or playing with his cuff links, he knew when she fidgeted with her hands she was anxious. They could read each other like an open book…one look into his eyes and she knew. One look into hers, he knew.

Chuck was sat next to Blair with his arm draped over the back of their seats, his hand stroking Blair's shoulder gently. Blair on the other hand was crossed legged leaning into Chuck, playing with her nails. To the untrained eye, it would look like she was checking the varnish was on order.

Blair looked up to Chuck and noticed just as she turned her head, Chuck wetting his bottom lip with his tongue, leaving a silvery shine behind.

"Tell me." Blair blurted out randomly catching Chuck's attention.

"Tell you what?" Chuck asked confused, before licking his lips again.

"You're nervous, why?" Blair probed.

"What sort of absurd allegation is that, what makes you think I'm nervous? I am perfectly fine sweetheart." Chuck snapped, cursing himself as he did so, knowing exactly that he had just put his foot in it.

Blair raised her eyebrow as if to say, i-can-read-you-like-a-book.

"Don't give me that look Bass, you're the one playing with your perfectly manicured nails…care to elaborate on that?" Chuck shot back at her expression.

Blair had a look of surprise. _How did he do that? Oh wait; I did the same to him._

This time, Chuck was the one who gave the look.

"We are not leaving this waiting room until you tell me what you are thinking." Blair said sternly.

"Likewise."

"Well?" Blair asked again.

"Ladies first…" Chuck tried, raising his hand, gesturing towards his wife.

"No, I asked you first, now spill it or…or you're not getting any tonight." Blair threatened and Chuck knew she was being serious. They had decided to have a much sex as possible before the baby came because they knew Blair would be healing and there would be no chance until she was fully healed.

"I can't really explain it…" Chuck complemented.

"Try?" Blair said softly.

Chuck looked around the waiting room to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. If he was planning on being vulnerable, he didn't want a crowd. To his relief, there was just one woman who was sat at the opposite end of the room reading a magazine.

"I erm…I'm scared…" Chuck said looking away from Blair, knowing that if he looked her in the eye, he might cry. Not from sadness, but from vulnerability. When he was honest with Blair, when he looked her in the eyes, he saw such sincerity that his heart wanted to burst, he wanted to cry like a scared little boy. She could see right into his soul.

Blair placed her hand on his cheek so he would look at her.

"Me too…" She admitted as she ran her fingers over the smooth planes of his freshly shaven jaw.

"What if, there is something wrong with him…when we see the scan, it makes it so much more real…I can't lose you both, not like I lost my…" Chuck couldn't finish.

"I'm scared Chuck, but not about that. Do you know why? You make me strong and this little person, _he_ makes me strong", Blair assured as she soothed her relatively large bump.

Chuck believed every word that came out of her mouth. He didn't even doubt it for one second. One look into her eyes and he would believe anything. It was unconditional.

"What were you scared about, Bass?"

"Can I tell you later?" Blair asked sweetly. Chuck didn't push her; instead he nodded and kissed her on the forehead before the pair settled back against the seat.

xoxo

Just as they began to relax again, the midwife came out of the office and approached the couple.

"Mr and Mrs Bass? This way please", the middle aged midwife said politely before leading them into the examination room.

She was one of the best in New York, obviously arranged by Chuck. Katherine had been with Blair throughout her pregnancy and was going to continue until birth.

Once in the room, Blair positioned herself on the examination table and pulled her blouse up so the midwife could do the ultrasound.

Chuck sat next to Blair, holding her hand while the midwife was on the other side of the table setting up the machine.

"This is going to feel a little chilly", the lady said as she squirted the jelly onto Blair's stomach.

Blair shivered a little as the jelly was moved over her warm belly.

"Okay…let's have a look at baby Bass shall we?" The lady said as she moved the ultrasound stick over Blair's bump until an image came onto the screen.

Even though Chuck had been present at all of Blair's scans, each time, he was taken a back by how real it was. He actually contributed towards another human's life, someone, someone little was going to be dependant on him. Chuck was always someone who didn't care about responsibility, but as he grew older, he in some ways learnt to appreciate it. It made him feel important; someone cared enough to trust him.

Both Chuck and Blair's eyes were fixated on the screen. Obviously it was bigger than the last scan, but it had changed, features were starting to develop more.

Blair squeezed his hand tighter and Chuck could feel butterflies.

B looked over the Chuck who was very quiet. He hadn't spoken and when he turned to look Blair in the eyes, it wasn't tears that he saw, it wasn't even fear. It was excitement and fascination. She had truly never seen him smile this way before. It made her smile. It was like someone had just come along and blew away all of her fears, her frustrations and worries. Like a safety blanket.

Blair couldn't take it any longer and pulled Chuck into a passionate kiss. It wasn't hurried or impatient, it was honest.

"I love you", the pair said in unison. Blair broke the kiss shaking her head. It was getting cheesier by the minute.

Chuck just laughed.

"The baby's head diameter is perfect, so is the length and the weight looks good. And listening to that little heart beat, baby Bass is extremely happy in his little home", the midwife said sweetly as she began to wipe the jelly of Blair's stomach.

"Would you like to know the sex of baby Bass?" Kathy asked.

One look at Chuck and Blair knew the answer; she didn't even need to ask.

"No thank you, we would love a surprise!" Blair said with confidence as she saw Chuck grin in the corner of her eye. Being honest, it wasn't really for his benefit, he knew B loved surprises and he wasn't about to deny the mother of his child that.

Blair's face was plastered with a huge smile. Non-removable.

"Thank you", Chuck said as he helped Blair off the examination table and towards the door.

"It is always a pleasure Mr Bass, and we will be seeing you again in two weeks", Katherine reminded.

Blair smiled politely before allowing Chuck to escort her out.

xoxo

That afternoon after the scan, the pair enjoyed a light lunch and a walk in the park before heading back to their home.

Blair was sat in the middle of the living area on her large bean bag reading her baby book. She had insisted that they purchase one as it helped the baby to move into the head down position; the last thing she wanted is a breech birth or a C-section.

She was currently on the chapter about the first stages of labour. If she was going to have to pop this baby out her lady area, she wanted to be very prepared.

Her eye flickered up from her page when she noticed Chuck standing a few feet away looking particularly amused.

"See something you like?" She teased as she placed the book down on the floor.

She was on her knees, leaning against the bean bag which was currently supporting her large bump while her elbows also supported her and the book she was previously holding.

"Love, actually…" Chuck smirked as he approached her.

"Blair, you said that we could talk later, now is later." He said sternly as he seated himself on the sofa so he was right next to Blair on the floor.

"It was nothing…honestly, we can forget about it", Blair tried to change subject.

Chuck raised his eye brow; she wasn't getting off that easily. Especially when he knew that if she left stuff bottled up, it soon built up and her hormones would turn around out of nowhere and slap him right in the face. Metaphorically and literally.

Blair picked her book back up and opened it on a random page, pretending to read, hoping he would drop it.

Chuck quickly reacted and snatched the book from her grasp, placing it out of her reach.

"And I thought I was stubborn. Talk to me", Chuck persuaded.

Before Chuck knew what was happening, silver pearls began streaming down Blair's cheeks.

Chuck got down onto his knees in front of Blair and took her face in his hands, moving her face so she would look at him, wiping away her tears with his thumbs in the process.

"Don't cry, tell me…anything".

She sniffled and swallowed the large lump in her throat.

"What i-if I get fatter and…and you don't think I'm good enough anymore. An-and, if I get really bad stretch marks…I'm repulsive. You'll look for someone newer and…and prettier…" Blair's tears started again.

Chuck laughed lightly at how absurd she could be sometimes.

"Why are you laughing…" Blair looked pissed.

"Blair…you are not repulsive in the slightest. Don't you ever say that. You are carrying my child and that is the sexiest damn thing I have ever seen. I do not care if you gain a little weight or you have stretch marks….go dammit Blair, your mine, those are my stretch marks and if anything, they will remind me of how amazing you are for giving me a child", Chuck admitted.

"Really?..." Blair still looked doubtful but relieved.

"Really…and if anyone should be scared it should be me…what if you leave me when I go grey or I lose my sexy physique", Chuck quirked an eye brow seductively.

Blair giggled and thankfully her tears had subsided.

"What physique?" Blair joked.

"Such a tease…" Chuck retorted as he began to kiss Blair's neck.

"Why don't I show you just how sexy you are…?" Chuck suggested as he felt Blair melt under his touch.

She was speechless. Totally lost in his blazing touch.

Blair didn't realise what was going on until she noticed Chuck had moved so he was now behind her nipping at her soft neck.

Agonizingly slowly, he unzipped Blair's skirt. Once her skirt was successfully removed, he moved onto his own trousers, slipping them off quickly, leaving himself in his boxers and his crisp white shirt. He turned his attention back to Blair's nape and whispered in her ear.

"You are so sexy..." he murmured huskily in her ear before sucking on it tentatively.

Blair moaned as she felt herself come undone at his words. She wanted to quicken the process so quickly removed her blouse, ripping the buttons in her haste.

Chuck was very satisfied at her need and followed suit by unclipping her bra, letting her breast spring free from their prison.

His breath was hot on her neck and she flinched as one of his cold hands grasped onto one of her breasts. He made sure to be gentle, especially since her nipples had been particularly sore during her pregnancy.

With his other hand, without B realising, he had slipped her panties off and tossed them to join the rest of their clothing.

"How do you want me kitten?"

"Inside…inside me…" Blair was lost in the feel of his hands against her sensitive breast. He was pinching and stroking her gently until they turned into soft peeks.

Chuck's other hand trailed down her front, slowing at her bump to feel his child, then continuing south.

Blair's breath was becoming laboured as she felt Chuck's manhood press against her ass through his boxers. She needed contact and he was being too slow. She moved the hand which had been around his neck, stroking his hair, down his chest until she felt her destination. She slowly slipped her soft hands into his boxers and grabbed onto his large erection. She grinned in satisfaction as he twitched under her touch.

Chuck helped by pushing his boxers lower, releasing him from them, Blair's hand still caressing him slightly.

Heat was building rapidly between Blair's legs as Chuck ran his fingers over her core.

"I want you…" Chuck muttered.

Blair slowly arched herself forward against the bean bag to give Chuck better access. Before she was even ready or aware, Chuck slid straight into her hot centre, filling her to the brim.

She gasped at the unexpected yet very welcome feel as Chuck began to trust into her from behind in a smooth, steady rhythm.

They were in pure ecstasy as they both climaxed together, Chuck pumping into her as they both rode the waves.

xoxo

Finally when they had come down from their high, Chuck collapsed carefully against Blair, but still supporting himself, still connected.

"Wow…" Chuck panted.

"I believe you…" Blair finally responded as Chuck kissed her on the shoulder, feeling his grin against her skin.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was better than my last chapter; I plan on moving further into the pregnancy soon so maybe the next chapter will be close to the due date? Not sure yet but we will see soon :D Be ever so kind and drop me a review :D


	15. Get the list

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair…

Chapter 14: Get the list

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour…Fluffy Fluff!

A/N: I've moved on Blair's pregnancy so she is now at the end…I really love this chapter so I hope you do to!

To ALL of the people who have reviewed… YOU MAKE ME SMILE! Thank you sooo sooo much!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG :/ Owning Ed Westwick would be nice though!...

* * *

Blair's due date had come and gone. She was now a week overdue and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the day. She had expected the perfect birth. Her waters would break on her due date or near and then she would go to hospital and pop baby Bass out. The end. But as to be expected, a Waldorf-Bass was never on time; fashionably late would be the more appropriate term.

The nursery was finished, finally after months of Blair changing her mind on the colour and Chuck, Nate and Eric painting it after Blair insisted they use their DIY skills to make it more personal. It was pretty ironic as the trio had never done a hard days work in their lives. What skills?

Blair had finally settled on apple green and cream tones which would be suitable for a boy or a girl. All the furniture was top of the range, from the crib to the changing table. It had all been put together perfectly as to be expected and now all that was missing was the baby.

Blair had been stuck at home for most of the week due to Chuck insisting she stay close. He didn't want her water breaking in the middle of Bendels; he wasn't about to take any chances.

He had popped out to his office to pick up a few papers before he took his leave to help Blair when the baby arrived.

When he finally walked out of the elevator into their home, he looked at his watch to find it was five o'clock.

_-__Thursday 25__th__ May. 5.00pm-_

"Blair, I'm home…" Chuck shouted through the apartment when he saw no sign of his wife.

When he didn't get an answer, his heart starting thumping; _what if she's gone into labour while I was gone? What if something has happened?_ Thoughts ran through Chuck's brain as he approached their bedroom, pushing the doors open quickly in an effort to find B.

To his relief, he found her laid on their bed, in the foetal position, holding onto her maternity pillow.

"Chuck…thank. God." Blair let out as she attempted to sit up against the head board.

"What, what happened? You both okay?" Chuck began to panic as he helped his wife sit comfortably against the head board.

"Nothing happened, we are both fine. I was just getting progressively bored of feeling so crap and uncomfortable…" Blair pouted as she snuggled into Chuck who had taken a seat next to her on his side of the bed.

"How many things have you tried from the list Katherine gave us?" Chuck asked referring to the list of ways that could help to induce natural labour.

Katherine, their midwife had given them the list after their last check up, seen as though Blair was getting uncomfortable, she had encouraged them to try things on the list.

"Erm…out of the six on there, four. Nothing works!" Blair moaned.

"What four have we tried?" Chuck got lost by the second method.

"Pineapple…even though I hate it and you made me eat it, now my tongue hurts, by the way. Walking; we went on that hike around central park yesterday. Raspberry leaf tea and finally spicy food…" Blair explained.

"How spicy? Your definition of spicy is streets away from 'spicy', sweetheart", Chuck asked.

"Are you questioning my efforts? Because I will have you know, I sent Nate out to find me the spiciest curry this side of New York has tasted…it nearly died eating it and it didn't even work!" Blair was now becoming increasingly annoyed at her husbands questioning.

She was so uncomfortable, she would try anything right now.

"Just checking…what were the other two on the list?" Chuck asked curiously knowing exactly what one of them was, thanks to Nate's mild knowledge about pregnant, overdue women.

Chuck had refrained from mentioning it because he didn't want to anger her more than she already was; she had been extremely testy in the past few days which was to be expected.

"I am not that naïve Bass; I know full well you know what one of them is…" Blair poked Chuck in the chest.

"What! You, naïve…never…" Chuck teased.

"Fine. I know sex is one of them, but what is the last one, may I ask?"

"Irrelevant." Blair said quickly.

"Blair…what is the last one? If you don't tell me I can't help you…" Chuck bargained, hoping it would work.

"For me to know. But would you be willing to make love to me, in this state, looking like an absolute whale?" Blair asked, assuming what the answer would be…Assuming was silly really, considering she was married to the one and only, notorious Chuck Bass.

"Ask and you shall receive…" Chuck replied as he began to nip her neck almost immediately after her request.

"And for the record…you're not a whale…" Chuck added as he attached his lips onto hers. Soft and slow.

Chuck helped Blair move so they were both sat up and Blair was straddling his waist.

Once again, Blair was lost in his touch. She really had no idea how he did it. One touch and it was like she was going to melt, electricity was pumping through her veins and she could feel warmth within her building.

Chuck continued his ministrations on her neck and lips as he unbuttoned her (_his)_ silk pyjama top. Since she had been stuck in the apartment, she had taken refuge with Chuck's tops which would normally drown her little frame but the bump she sported filled them nicely.

Blair followed Chuck and helped him take off his dress shirt, shortly followed by his vest. In a matter of minute, the pair were both bare chested, leaving only Chuck's trousers and Blair's little panties.

Blair's mind drifted to the earlier conversation she had had with Chuck about the list. She really wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell Chuck about the sixth on the list. Throughout their relationship, they had certainly done their fair share of activities in the bedroom (and elsewhere)…but something in her mind embarrassed her into chickening out of telling him, although she had requested this many a time and he had complied happily every time.

When she snapped out of it, she felt Chuck move his moist mouth over her chest and down to her breasts. With his mouth he began to suckle and nip her right nipple while one of hands assisted the left one, leaving his other hand supporting her back as she straddled him.

_Oh my good god! _Blair thought as she could feel more heat pooling between her legs.

Just as Chuck was enjoying the contact and Blair was getting increasingly worked up, the pair stopped their movement at an unexpected sensation between their legs.

"Blair…you are either really turned on right now…or your water just broke…" Chuck said cautiously looking down at their laps to find them soaked with water.

Blair bit her lips closed. She did not expect this to happen.

"Both?...Oops!" Blair said innocently. She was actually very tempted to laugh at their current situation. Her waters broke, straddling Chuck as he sucked her breasts…

"We didn't even have sex…I am good!" Chuck boasted as he helped Blair off the bed, collecting their bags and the items they needed for the hospital.

Chuck surprised himself. He wasn't even annoyed about Blair ruining a brand new pair of Prada trousers. He wasn't even panicking…

Chuck froze just as he began replacing his trousers with a fresh pair. Blair looked at him from her perch on the end of the bed. Her eyes going wide.

"Shit! Your water broke! Your water broke!" Chuck finally panicked when he realised what Blair's expression meant.

Blair got a shooting pain in her stomach as her muscles contracted and her first contraction swept over her body. The pain was something she had never experienced, Blair prided herself on her strong pain threshold but this…this was taking the piss.

Blair started panting as she cried out in pain from the first contraction.

"OW! Fuck! OW! Bitch!" Blair shouted as Chuck rushed to her side and tried to comfort her through the contraction.

"Remember the breathing exercises B…In through the nose, out through the mouth. Good…" Chuck calmed as she began to listen to his instructions.

Blair, who was now panting after the contraction subsided, kept a tight grip on Chuck's shoulder.

"You good? I think we need to get to the hospital…" Chuck offered as he got his phone out and rang for the limo.

xoxo

When Chuck got off the phone, he looked to Blair who already looked exhausted.

"What was the sixth?..." Chuck was still very curious and thought now would be a better time than any.

Blair shook her head as a small smile began to grace her flushed face.

"There is no reason not to tell me…your waters have already broken".

Blair tilted her head to the side, still keeping eye contact with Chuck.

Instead of speaking, Blair used her manicured index fingers to point to her still naked breasts.

"Your breasts?" Chuck asked confused at her gesture.

"Nipplestimulation…" Blair blurted out quickly with a little laugh.

"Did you say, nipple stimulation?" Chuck questioned in disbelief.

Blair nodded, still laughing.

Chuck followed suit, smirking as he released a small laugh.

"I'm Chuck Bass…need I say more?" Chuck boasted once again.

"Don't flatter yourself...it could have been other influences…" Blair didn't even believe what she was saying.

She always knew Chuck was talented but wow…she had waited a week and then ten minutes with Chuck. Bam. Waters break!

"If you say so…" Chuck smirked as he kissed Blair sweetly on the lips before helping her put one of her _(his)_ shirts on.

Chuck helped Blair into the standing position, grabbing her suitcase and guided her to the elevator, hoping they could make it to the limo before the next contraction. But just as they reached the lobby, one struck again.

Blair grabbed onto both of Chuck's shoulders, noticing people stare as they walked past the couple.

"Son of a bitch!" Blair yelled in pain.

Chuck once again snapped out of his boasting and realised something major. He was about to be a father. Blair was about to give birth. Shit!

* * *

A/N: Though you might like to know that I am wanting to be a midwife so I am loving writing about Blair's labour! Also, thought it was hilarious when I found out the nipple stimulation can produce a hormone which normally causes a contraction! I couldn't resist including it! Really hope you enjoyed this one and the next one should be up sometime this week chums!

I would make me smile if you dropped a review :D


	16. Get the perfect acceptance

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair…

Chapter 15: Get the perfect acceptance

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour…Fluffy Fluff!

A/N: Here it is…Blair giving birth! It might not be as funny as my previous or as well written as it was slightly rushed but I love it! I hope you do to!

OMG! I can't believe I have more the 100 reviews! I am soo HAPPY! You all made me SMILE so much when I looked after the last chapter was posted :D I am also sorry for telling a boo boo :( I did not keep my promise and update last week…I am officially horrible… I would say I was really busy, which I was but…now is not the time for excuses, so instead, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own one single bit of GG :/ I own Ed Westwick though…!

* * *

Saying the journey to the hospital was eventful would have been an understatement. Once Chuck and Arthur had managed to get Blair into the limo, she propped herself up kneeling on the limo floor with her upper body leaning on the seat. This position was all too familiar for Blair.

When they had finally arrived at the hospital, Blair was asked to sit in a wheel chair but in the usual Blair (Waldorf) Bass fashion, she insisted she walk, not without a few stops for contractions.

"Chuck, Blair…nice to see you on this lovely evening", Katherine greeted as she walked into Blair's private room.

Blair was currently propped up on the bed, calming down from a previous contraction while Chuck sat on the edge of the bed stroking B's hair in an effort to calm her.

"Likewise", Chuck said with a nervous smile.

Blair would have replied but she was currently building up to another contraction. It had been quicker than she had expected, her contractions were now only three minutes apart and although she wouldn't ever tell anyone, Blair Waldorf-Bass was shitting herself.

"Babe, remember to breathe…here", Chuck offered her his hand to squeeze for pain relief.

Without warning Blair pulled him by the hair as the contraction overtook her body.

"BREATHE? No I'm fucking going to-AAH!….hold my breathe you ASSHOLE!" Blair snapped still with a tight grasp on her husband's hair.

"Oooh ooh!" Blair panted. That was officially the first Blair had abused Chuck during the contractions and she immediately felt bad, releasing her deathly grip.

"Shit Blair! Let go! OW!" Chuck winced in pain.

"You think that's PAINFUL? Try pushing a baby out of your LADY BUM!" Blair yelled again as her contractions began to subside. She did plan on calming down but he started complaining which pissed her off even further

Chuck didn't dare speak again.

Blair felt bad again, from the look on Chuck's face, he wasn't very impressed. Scared would be the word.

"Oh my, Honey, I am so sorry. It's just the pain and… you know?" Blair asked sympathetically as she stroked his hair back down and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Forgiven. I shouldn't have told you to breathe…but next time maybe hold my hand instead, I kinda like my hair…" Chuck said as he kissed Blair on the nose.

He couldn't not forgive her, she was so cute, all flustered and out of breath…it was a very familiar site.

Blair nodded. "Before that happens again…I apologise in advanced, I couldn't control myself", Blair admitted as she accepted a kiss from Chuck.

The pair were interrupted by their midwife who was just looking at Blair's notes.

"Now, I think we need to do a cervical examination to see how many centimetres you're dilated, is that ok Blair?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, but…one minute." Blair said, holding a single finger up as another contraction took her.

This time as requested, she didn't use Chuck's hair but instead, his shoulder. She was panting like mad and becoming redder in the face by each contraction.

"Ok, it will feel a bit uncomfortable but I will be as quick as I can, ok sweetie?" the midwife said as she began the cervical examination quickly before Blair had another contraction.

Blair closed her eyes and gripped Chuck's hand so tight he could not longer feel his little finger; it had decided to go to sleep due to the lack of blood it was receiving from Blair's grasp.

"All done".

"So?" Blair said impatiently as she struggled to a more comfortable position.

"I am very happy to tell you that you are approximately eight centimetres dilated. The baby's head is engaged perfectly and you only have two centimetres left before baby Bass arrives!" Katherine said cheerfully.

Chuck didn't even realise the smile that had appeared on his face, he was about to become a Dad. He was shitting his pants, but he was excited, he was ready.

"Now as we discussed, you wanted a water birth… and no pain relief, all natural?" Kathy checked while looking through Blair's notes.

"Yes, Blair Waldorf-Bass is strong…I can do this", Blair said in an effort to reassure herself.

"Well then I suggest we get you in that pool before this baby decides to appear", Kathy smiled.

xoxo

Once Blair had put on her bikini top and Chuck's shirt to keep her warm, Chuck ushered them out of the room and into another where Blair's birthing pool was waiting.

While Blair was settling in the pool, Chuck was greeting everyone who had just arrived. Serena was currently in Bair's room wishing her good luck and being her punching bag while Chuck was gone.

"Hey man", Nate greeted Chuck with a man hug.

"Nathanial, I am shitting myself." Chuck said bluntly. Nate was rather shocked; he was never so honest about his feelings.

"It'll all be worth it when you're holding your child", Nate reassured as he pat him on the back.

"Charles!" Eleanor shouted down the hallway and she ran towards to two men, Cyrus in tow.

She greeted her son-in-law with a kiss on the cheek and his father-in-law with a hug.

"How is she?"

"She's doing amazing, it shouldn't be long now so we should probably get in there." Chuck said as he began to guide Eleanor in the direction of Blair's room.

Blair had asked Eleanor to be at the birth and of course Eleanor had been extremely excited. She had also asked Serena but she was still on the fence. Of course she wanted to support her best friend but she didn't really like to idea of Blair in that much pain and, Serena knowing how much of a bitch Blair could be without pain and hormones…she wasn't quite willing to expose herself to Blair's anger.

xoxo

When they both got into the room, Chuck was greeted by Blair's screams.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" Blair yelled as she put out her hand for Chuck to come to her. She hadn't even realised Eleanor was standing right behind him.

She had Chuck wrapped around her little finger and he quickly came to her, kneeling next to her outside of the pool.

"I'm here Babe…and so is your mother…" Chuck made a fake smile, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"Mum! Hi, excuse me for the outburst…it is just really, really painful and I am nearly fully dilated", Blair tried to explain herself to her mother. She still felt she had to show manners, even in this situation when her hormones and pain were making decisions for her.

"Don't be silly, this is an exception to manners, dear", Eleanor assured with a nod.

"Where is Daddy?" Blair probed.

"He and Roman are on their way for Paris; Chuck sent out the jet, they should be on their way", Eleanor responded confidently.

"Blair, you are fully dilated. It shouldn't be long before you get an urge to push. When this happens, I need you to push down into your bottom when I ask, ok?" Kathy said confidently as she removed her hand from the pool after doing another check on Blair's cervix.

Blair's breathing began to get erratic and she was panting heavily. Chuck looked at her in concern and saw a vulnerable, little girl staring at him.

Chuck cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, what's wrong? Breathe like we practised…calm down…" Chuck said, slightly panicked by his wife's facial expression.

"I'm-I'm scared..." Blair whispered so only Chuck could hear.

Chuck couldn't help but smile at her confession. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, look at me", Chuck tilted her head so his eyes found hers.

"You are so strong and amazing…there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here…" Chuck comforted as he kissed her full on the lips.

She believed every word. She nodded.

Serena wasn't planning on staying but she had become caught in the commotion and seeing Chuck being so gentle and honest with Blair was a rare sight. I mean, she had seen him being soft and gentle with Blair, but not like this. She was fascinated by what she was seeing, Blair believed every word that came from his mouth and strangely, so did she.

Serena was snapped out of her train of thought by Blair's voice.

"I need to push." Blair blurted loudly as her eyebrows knitted together in discomfort.

Blair was still on her knees, with her arms holding the side of the tub. Chuck was by her side; rubbing her back, kissing her on the forehead and whispering things in her ear.

"Push, I need a big push Blair", Kathy encouraged as she helped Blair and made sure the baby was on track.

Another midwife was also assisting Kathy.

Blair pushed as hard as she could, holding her breath. She thought the contractions were bad, she had no idea what she was in for…this was something else. This was pushing a little person out of her lady area.

"And stop, take a breath. When the next contraction starts, I want you to repeat this. Your baby is crowning, the head is nearly out".

"It hurts. Oh god it hurts Chuck….can you do it for me?" Blair begged, gripping Chuck's shoulder.

"No, I know it hurt, but you can do this…I know how strong you are, you're doing so well", Chuck continued to encourage her.

"You can do this B, we know you can!" Serena blurted with encouragement.

Chuck just looked at her confused at his sister's outburst, but turned his attention back to Blair.

Blair pushed again and it all happened so quickly.

"The head is out, all we need is one more big push and you will be a Mommy", Kathy assured.

Blair nodded; she was in the zone and so ready for her baby to be born. She gave it all she had and before she knew it, a feeling of relief washed over her body and she felt her body relax as her baby left her body.

Blair was in a haze and followed the midwife's instruction to hold baby Bass as they passed _her_ through Blair's legs and into her arms. Blair moved positions so she was sat with her back to the tub so she could hold her baby _girl_.

Blair couldn't take her eyes of the little bundle in her arms, still attached by her umbilical cord.

"It's a girl, congratulations Mommy and Daddy!" Kathy said cheerfully as she washed the baby Bass off.

Blair turned to Chuck who was full of tears. She moved her lips to his and kissed him as they cried together. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

Chuck kissed her back with passion, bringing his hands to her face to deepen it.

"I love you. I am so proud of you…" Chuck announced as he stared into the eyes of the love of his life.

"I love you…she's a girl. We have a baby girl Chuck…" Blair smiled and they turned their attention to the little pink body in Blair's arms.

"Would anyone like to cut the cord", the midwife asked, holding up the cutters.

"Can I?" "Me?" Eleanor and Serena said in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled before looking at the happy couple.

Chuck and Blair both smiled and nodded. They were too smitten to care who did it, they were too infatuated with _their _baby.

"Do it together?" Serena suggested and Eleanor nodded.

They had been totally caught up throughout the pushing to even speak. They wanted to be able to finally bring this life into the word fully.

Without another word, the pair cut the cord together.

xoxo

A while later after Serena and Eleanor had congratulated the pair and said hello to the new arrival, they went to tell the rest of their family.

"She's a girl!" Serena gushed as she ran out into the waiting room to find Dan, Nate, Cyrus, Lily, Eric, Rufus and Vanessa.

"6lb 7oz, she's beautiful!" Eleanor finished.

xoxo

Meanwhile, Blair had put on one of Chuck's fresh t-shirts which she had packed and was now sitting in bed with Chuck as they cradled their new bundle of joy.

"I can't stop looking at her…" Blair whispered as she placed a soft kiss on their baby's head.

Baby Bass' eyes glistened opened and she squinted from the bright light. This world was all so new.

"She has your eyes, your cheeks…I can't believe we get to keep her!" Blair couldn't believe this was all so real.

"She's not all me…she's Blair Waldorf all over…" Chuck added as he accepted his daughter into his arms from Blair.

Baby's Bass immediately melted into her Daddy's embrace and snuggled closer to his chest.

"She's a Daddy's girl you know…you look so natural with her…" Blair couldn't stop grinning at how cute the two people she loved the most looked.

"Just like her Mommy", Chuck winked at Blair as he kissed his little girl on her soft head of dark hair, which would no doubt develop into Blair's perfect curls.

Chuck never thought he would be paternal towards anyone, but now he was holding this little person in his arms, it felt so right, it felt like home. He was home. They were home. His family were home. _His _family.

She was barely a few hours old and she already had Chuck wrapped around her tiny, little finger.

"She still needs a name Daddy…" Blair reminded as she stroked their baby's head affectionately.

"Ladies first…you choose, I trust you…" Chuck announced softly, not taking his eyes from his daughter who was currently yawning. The sight sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Such a gentleman..."

"I aim to please!" Chuck smirked.

"Evie?" Blair blurted out softly; Chuck wasn't expecting a decision this quick.

"Perfection, just like her…" Chuck smiled. It reminded him of his mother, although it may not have been intentional.

"She needs a middle name Bass…you choose, I trust you!" Blair mimicked as she kissed her husband sweetly on the cheek, finding comfort in the familiar feel of his perfectly shaved skin.

"Evie Grace Bass?..." Chuck pondered, wondering if Blair would like it.

He turned to look at his wife and was greeted by a wide smile, her genuine, happy smile. He knew her better than he knew himself.

"Perfection…" Blair kissed Chuck fully on the lips before addressing the pink bundle in his arms.

"Hello, Evie Grace Bass…"

Their daughter yawned…the perfect acceptance.

In that moment, Chuck had never loved anything more.

In that moment, Blair had never loved anything more.

It was _theirs…_

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think :D I love the miracle of life and the miracle or reviews! ;)


	17. Author 2

Title: Mr Chuck and Miss Blair…

Authors note…yet again!

Hi chums! I am so sorry to tell you this but I won't be able to update this week as I am going on my hols :/ I will be back next week so I will update as soon as I can, I will make it worth the wait! :D thanks everyone for your previous reviews also, they mean the world to me and I feel bad for not returning your efforts by updating sooner but I will be back! Watch this space :) Thanks!

xoxo


	18. Get an inevitable task, get bitchy

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair…

Chapter 16: Get an inevitable task, get bitchy…

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour…Fluffy Fluff!

A/N: So from the reviews I see that not everyone was pleased with the name? BOOO! I love that name guys! I want to name my baby Evelyn Grace, I think it is gorgeous! I have sad news…I am only going to being doing 2 more chapter, this is one of them and them I am finishing this story :( *sigh. sad face* BUT there will be a sequel just to clarify! I really love this story and from the responses, I felt I wanted to carry on but not in the same story…you will find out more in the last chapter but until that time comes…thank you for my AMAZING followers and band of loyal readers! Here we go for one of the last times…

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own one single bit of GG :/ I own Ed Westwick though…!

* * *

Blair had popped out to the office to do a few errands while she had some free time as Chuck was fine looking after Evie. Chuck had started working part time which meant he was flexible to spend time with his family and still keep things in check with the company. But at this very moment in time, he was slightly regretting allowing Blair to run off for the morning to do some errands.

Nate had kindly offered his services to help Chuck with Evie as he had a day off work and he hadn't spent time with his best friend in a while.

"Dude, what is that smell, it stinks", Nate interrupted their conversation abruptly.

Chuck snipped and immediately zoned his attention to Evie who was currently laid on her jungle gym on the floor next to them on the sofa.

"Great!" Chuck said sarcastically.

"Well, Godfather, this is when your title comes into play", Chuck insisted as he picked his daughter up off the floor and handed her in the direction of his disgusted looking best friend.

"You're not being serious?" Nate jumped backwards before chuck had chance to hand over Evie.

"Deadly. Nathaniel, for once in your life, be a man." Chuck said sternly, struggling to hide his smirk at how obscene his best friend's facial expression looked.

"No way man! Even if I wanted to, I have no idea", Nate tried the best he could to dodge the inevitable task.

Before he could protest, Chuck had handed Evie over to Nate and smirking mischievously.

"I beg you! I have no idea, serious".

"I would love to see that one day Nathaniel…but for now, my daughter need changing", Chuck said as he stroked his daughters cheek.

She quickly did her little grin, knowing her Daddy was referring to her as he aimed his attention at her.

"Exactly, YOUR daughter, not mine!" Nate announced.

"True, but not quite, Nathaniel, are you listening…God-Daughter. Hear that? Daughter, off you go big guy!" Chuck gestured to the nursery as he pat his best friend on the back in encouragement.

Nate knew he wasn't going to win this, a strategic retreat wasn't an option so instead, he started to move his feet towards the nursery.

Chuck shook his head in amusement as he heard his best friend mutter profanities under his breath.

Just as Nate disappeared down the hallway, Chuck called out behind him.

"Good luck!"

xoxo

Chuck did a bit of tidying while he had the chance. What are the odds? Chuck Bass domesticated, pfft, he never thought he'd see the day!

After about ten minutes, Chuck became curious as to what was taking them so long, I mean, it was only a diaper, what was the worst that could happen.

Just as Chuck was about to inspect on the situation, he heard the clicking of Blair's heels against the marble foyer.

"Chuck? Ah, there you are…" Blair said as she spotted her husband and advanced towards him swiftly.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips while his arms looped around her trim waist.

"Hhmm, what was that for?" Chuck asked as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, grazing his index finger across he jaw as he did so.

"Do I need a reason to kiss _my_ husband?" Blair commented as she kissed him again, firm on his perfectly moulded lips.

"I just missed my babies…where is my other baby by the way?" she asked looking around the room.

"Dear Nathaniel is taking up his Godfather duties and is attempting to change Evie's diaper…but now you mention it, he has been in there quite a while…" C answered with curiosity remembering that he was going to investigate before he was pleasantly sidetracked.

"WHAT THE! …SHIT!" the pair heard Nate yell from the nursery.

Blair turned back to face Chuck who just shrugged with an innocent grin. Blair shook her head and tried to reframe herself from giggling. Blair Bass didn't giggle.

xoxo

When Chuck and Blair got to the nursery door, they were met with something not too unexpected…

Evie was laid on her changing mat with no diaper on, Nate standing next to her looking very flustered, covered in wetness as he tried to change her.

Nate felt the presence in the room and his eyes flashed towards the door.

"Oh thank god! Help me! Your child is evil…first she starts wriggling and then there's poop and-oh god!" Nate pleaded as he handed to clean diaper in Chuck and Blair's direction.

"You never seize to surprise me Nate, how did you get so hopeless?" Blair insulted him in the most light-hearted way possible.

"I think you need retraining Nathaniel, we may have to rethink your title as Godfather…" Chuck joked as he moved to help Blair tackle the situation Nate had created.

"I told you I didn't have a clue! It took me ten minutes to figure out how to get the thing undone, jeez!" Nate flew his arms up in the air in defeat.

Meanwhile, Blair had whipped up the mess and Chuck was currently finishing off buttoning Evie's sleep suit up.

"All done Baby, Nathaniel has yet to master the art doesn't he? Yes he does!" Chuck spoke to Evie in a soft paternal voice as he picked her up and handed her to her Mommy.

Nate was still fascinated every time he saw Chuck interact with Evie, he was like a different man, he was soppy and…cute!

"Did you miss me sweetie? Because Mommy missed you my beautiful baby", Blair cooed as she bounced Evie who was smiling contently as her mother held her and kissed her.

The four of them excited the crime seen back into the living area. When they finally got there, Nate announced that he was leaving.

"Well, it seems you guys have everything under control…I think I need a drink after my ordeal".

"Chuck just shook his head as he patted his friend on the back. He felt bad for the guy, he really was clueless.

"Bye Nate, thanks for, well, thanks!" Blair said as she hugged him the best she could still holding Evie on her hip.

"Evie…" Nate nodded and ruffled the little hair Evie had before exiting towards the elevator.

Before he reached the elevator, Blair took the chance to shout something.

"Oh and Nate? If you ever call our child evil or use profanities in front of her again, I will personally, hunt you down and cut you balls off, ok? Good! Bye now!" Blair said in a chipper tone with her bitch smile.

Nate didn't hang around and quickly descended into the safety of the elevator.

"Oh…I love it when you're a bitch…how about we put Evie down for her nap and we can put your bitchiness to some good use?..." Chuck hinted suggestively as he nipped at Blair's ear from behind.

"Hhmm, your art of persuasion is nothing but flawless…"

xoxo

When Blair had successfully put Evie down for her nap, she went in search of her husband in their bedroom.

As she opened the door, she was met with the dim light of the room, candles scattered around the room on every surface and before she realized what was happening, Chuck had grabbed her and pinned her against the door.

"What took you so long…lover?" Chuck purred into Blair's he begun to nip at her neck and ear lobe.

"If you thought that was long…you have no idea what you're in for…" Blair announced, remembering the night so many years ago when she nearly had Chuck just were she wanted him, in her heart.

Blair felt Chuck smile against her cheek as he continued to kiss a path down her jaw.

Without restrained, Blair pulled her back off the wall and push Chuck roughly in the direction of their bed until she felt Chuck hit the mattress, her following quickly as she straddled his hips.

"I love it when you play dirty!" Chuck murmured as he begun ripping at her dress.

Blair didn't reply but instead, claimed his mouth with hers as she let her tongue invade his mouth.

One piece of clothing after another, they disappeared of the side of bed until the duo were just left panting between kisses with nothing but underwear between them.

Blair could feel Chuck pressing himself against her hip as she bent down so her lips were close to his, only a breath away from touching.

"I want you…" Blair breathed into his mouth before once again pressing her lips fiercely against his with as much passion that was humanly possible.

"I love you…" was Chuck's only response as he flipped them over so he was now on top, holding his upper body weight with his strong arms so he didn't crush Blair's delicate frame.

"I love you…" Blair replicated, arching her hips to meet his more fully.

Chuck moved their final barriers and positioned himself at her hot entrance. Just as he was about to thrust into her, they were interrupted by the baby monitor.

"Eurgh!" Chuck mumbled as he kissed Blair quickly on the lips before letting her pull herself off the bed to attend to the very high maintenance Bass.

Chuck wasn't about to let his daughter cry, so her admitted defeat and retrieved his boxers from the floor placing them back on.

Chuck took his seat back on the bed and without realising it; a pout has graced his lips.

"Duty call Daddy…I will make it up to you I promise", Blair kissed him sweetly on the lips before exiting their sanctuary.

Chuck let out a sigh of disappointment and flopped back onto their bed.

"Always knows how to make an entrance…like mother like daughter…" Chuck muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Any good? Let me know and I will be uploading the final chapter after I get some reviews! ;) Thank you so much yet again, I hope I didn't disappoint, let me know :D Also, this is just a draft so if there is any correction I will amend :)


	19. Get truly madly deeply

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair…

Chapter 17: Get _in _it…Truly madly deeply…

Author: Ellibells

Summary: (Post season 4) a series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour…Fluffy Fluff!

A/N: WOW! Thanks everyone who continues to review even though I am poopy at updating recently! Love you all for encouraging me to carry on with this story. This is my official last chapter of Mr Chuck and Mrs Bass *sigh. sad face* BUT I am planning on continuing the story in a sequel about Chair, baby Bass or possibly more in the future? You decide and I will be happy to do whatever :D So for the last time, I would like to give a HUGE BIG ENORMOUS thanks to…

LowerCase32 . QueenBee10 . TriGemini . Ladyforga72 . Tvrox12 . epicCHAIR . Taking Life One Leap At A Time . Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami . Angelwriter214. B3ing0bsessed. Curious Blonde. GoodGirl793…and omg! There are too many but these are some of you who have been with me a while, so thanks to everyone like serious! I know Authors are always babbling on like this but it really does mean the world to me. Writing is my little secret and I am glad I can share it with all of you who appreciate it, I hope! :D Anyways…I'm blabbing on! To the story we gooo….

Disclaimer: And for the last time…Nope, I don't own one single bit of GG :/ I own Ed Westwick though…!

* * *

"Eurgh…Chuck, it's your turn", Blair groaned as she heard her daughters cry from the nursery, nudging her husband out of his slumber.

"Ok…any minute now…" Chuck mumbled as he attempted to scrape himself from his deep sleep next to his beautiful wife.

Once he had finally scraped himself from his pillow and out of the comfort of his warm sanctuary, he dragged himself out of their bedroom and towards Evie's nursery.

As soon as he opened the door, the cries seized and he was met by his daughter's doe brown eyes full tears and a line of silver down her cheeks through the wooden bars of the crib.

Her eyes lit up immediately knowing who this man was and raised her arms in the air to be picked up into her father's safe arms.

At four months old, she had her Daddy safely wrapped around her little finger.

Chuck approached his angel's crib to find her waiting with puppy dog eyes to be picked up. He smiled to himself, he couldn't help himself. Every time he looked at her it was like staring into Blair's eyes. The fact that she was dependant on him and accepted him as her Daddy warmed his heart. There was no judgment, no pretence, no expectations…just trust. It seemed like the simplest act, to love. Yet for so many years he had rejected the feeling and hid behind endless amount of empty souls.

Chuck stretched out his strong arms for his baby girl and retrieved her before she quickly buried herself into his embrace, safely tucked into his warm chest.

"It's ok, Daddy's here…" Chuck rocked the small figure in his arms back and forth, in a soothing motion.

Just standing with his daughter, he couldn't think of any valid reason why he would not want to scrape himself out of his sleep, even if it was just to spend these precise moments with one of the most important people in his life. Just standing, hoping, wishing, waiting and watching the world go by with his baby was good enough for him.

"I don't know how you got so cute…I'd go to the moon and back if you wanted me too…"

Evie hiccupped against his chest and made a few unsure noises. Chuck took the hint and began to hum.

"Baby mine, don't you cry…baby mine, dry your eyes…rest your head close to my heart…never to part, baby of mine…" Chuck sang the best he could, but it really didn't matter…it was just him and his baby.

He felt her breathes start to even out against his chest but continued to sing his favourite lullaby he had heard his wife sing so many times.

"Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say…let those eyes sparkle and shine…never a tear, baby of mine..." Chuck felt warmth behind him as Blair wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too…all those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the chance to hold you", Blair sang softly as she stroked her baby's soft brown wisps of hair.

"From your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows…but you're so precious to me…"

Evie was now calmly sleeping in her parent's arms.

"Who knew?..." Blair whispered into Chuck's ear.

"What?"

"That Chuck Bass was such a softy…" B grinned into her husband shoulder.

"Well now you do…and that's all that matters…" was the only possible response.

Chuck turned his head to meet his wife's gaze. She was smiling, her really smile. Not her bitch smile, not her scheming smile, not her sexy smile…her happy smile. He kissed her lips contently before resuming his position, watching her star into his deep brown orbs.

Just one look and he felt his heart swell…all the times he wondered what it meant to be _in love, _and now, staring into her eyes, holding everything he need in his arms and seeing the amazing smile grace her perfect features…he was there, he was _in_ it, truly madly deeply…

* * *

A/N: I hope this was good enough to end this story…I wanted something like, fluffy and gorgeous. You have all been absolutely amazing and I hope you continue to stay with me for the sequel and my other Chair stories in the future. Once again, THANK YOU, you wonderful human beings :D x


End file.
